The Maelstrom of Cocoon
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Naruto is a childhood friend of Lightning, Snow, and Serah. When his parents went missing, with the only clue being a strange amulet, he went to a journey to find his friends, leaving his friends behind. When he return to his home after years, he found out that a lot of things changed during his journey. Follow Naruto, as he join the group to save Cocoon. Naruto x Lightning.
1. Maelstrom of Cocoon

**Hello readers and welcome to the first chapter of the Maelstrom of Cocoon, a challenge given by ThePyschoPath96. Here the rules for the challenge:**

 **Rules so you must include these options**

 **Naruto had a crush on Lightning but Lightning also has crush on him and years later they still have a crush on each other**

 **You must have Snow, Lightning and Serah punch Naruto in the face or in Serah case slap him across the face when they are reunited.**

 **Naruto and Lightning Pairing and must confess to each other in the story**

 **No Harem**

 **Naruto must have Aero, Thunder, Water, Light and Dark element**

 **Hope will see Naruto as a brother figure**

 **Naruto is a dual swordsmen**

 **Naruto is a smoker and Lightning doesn't approve**

 **Lightning can be jealous when some girls are around Naruto like flirting**

 **Naruto canon world doesn't exist so no Chakra or Shinobi**

 **The Jinchuuriki must each have an amulet and doing their part to protect it**

 **The amulets must be a key to keep something locked up like a God or a terrible monster**

 **Optional so it's your choice if you want to add these options so really its your choice**

 **Naruto can save Nora (Hope's mother) on the way and she decided to go with Naruto in hope of finding Hope and decide rather she is a L'cie or not**

 **Can have Lightning and Fang or another girl like Yugito or Fuu be a rival for Naruto love**

 **Can have the Akatsuki chase after Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki for their amulet**

 **Naruto swords can be Oath Keeper and Oblivion and can have them combined to make 2 become one (the Two Become One Keyblade)**

 **You can only have one or two jinchuriki be in the group if you want like Gaara, Killer B or Yagura.**

 **Naruto Eidolon can be Hades that turned into a dragon or be Kurama that transform into a the nine tails fox**

 **The other eight Jinchuriki can be l'Cie**

 **Pairing**

 **Naruto x Lightning**

 **Snow x Serah**

 **Hope x Vanille**

 **Others are optional if you decided to add some characters in or choose to save Nora or include the jinchuuriki**

 **Phoenix: YO Phoenix here with spirit. We are bringing you this challenge and really interesting and now I will hand it over to spirit.**

 **Spirit: Thank you. When Pyscho told of me of the challenge, I got interested. I told him that I will do this after I finish with at least one or two of my stories and I intend to keep that promise.**

 **Phoenix: Speaking of stories well will be working on more trust me Spirit will not do it alone.**

 **Spirit: Thanks Phoenix. I appreciate it. Also, I would advise the readers to check out a Naruto and Percy Jackson crossover called "The Dark Angels". A story where Naruto is a son of Artemis, but the elemental nation, chakra, or shinobis don't exist in the story. The pairing is Naruto x Zoe.**

 **Phoenix: Oh man I love that story it is a good story.**

 **Spirit: I see you read it to Phoenix. I'm helping Pyscho with the grammar of the story, mostly with the periods and commas. So again, check it out. You'll like it. So, enjoy.**

 **By the way, hello to any new readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII**

Chapter 1: Maelstrom of Cocoon

Cocoon was built by the Fal'Cie many centuries ago under the premise of protecting humanity from the savage world of Pulse. The current population of Cocoon numbers in the tens of millions, although the exact number is unknown. Cocoon is home to many futuristic cities, such as the capital of Eden, the port city of Palumpolum, the beach town of Bodhum, and the carnival city of Nautilus.

There are expansive highroads located in the Hanging Edge, the exotic nature reserve of the Sunleth Waterscape, and ruined city of Bresha located on the outer-rim of Cocoon, but due to the fall of the Fal'Cie Anima,the lake near Bresha is crystallized.

Five centuries later, a Great War between Cocoon and Gran Pulse was waged called the War of Transgression. Little is known about the war, but it is responsible for the large crack in Cocoon's outer shell which exposes its interior.

The people of Gran Pulse believe Cocoon to be a false paradise built by the devil Lindzei, who lured people to live there with sweet promises only to enslave them and steal their souls. Gran Pulse inhabitants see the people of Cocoon as impending intruders and the source of evil in the world. Similarly, the people of Cocoon are made to believe Pulse is an aspect of hell, and its forces are poised to invade their beautiful world.

Cocoon is an artificial world built and powered by the Fal'Cie, who are responsible for running everything from the artificial sun, Phoenix, that provides the world with light and warmth and controls the weather, to cultivating the land and providing food and water, to keeping the world of Cocoon floating within Gran Pulse's atmosphere.

Cocoon has over eight million Fal'Cie. The Fal'Cie Eden maintains Cocoon's complex operational systems, and is itself powered by Fal'Cie Orphan that resides in a deep sleep in Orphan's Cradle, an alternate dimension created by Eden.

But inside Cocoon is a fourth Fal'Cie. One that is more powerful than Pulse, Lindzei, or Etro. He is called Konton.

Konton is one of the strongest and most skilled Fal'Cie. He has pure black armor, red skin and eyes. He wields a blade of fire. He craves only the thing, the thing he is named for, Chaos.

Konton didn't care for the humans. He wanted to control them, to use them as play toys for him to break, to rein chaos on them. The other Fal'Cie wouldn't let him, but he didn't care what they thought, and so the four fought.

It was a chaotic battle. The three Fal'Cie couldn't defeat him and were forced to retreat. Konton went into Cocoon and wreak havoc on the humans. Destroy buildings, fought the soldiers there, slaughter women and children. But soon, stop them.

A L'Cie was chosen by three Fal'Cie to seal up Konton and save Cocoon. The L'Cie created nine special amulets. One can weaken Konton and take away one/ninth of his power. All nine can seal him.

So he led Konton into a trap, using himself as bait, and getting Konton into the trap. He activated the amulets with the three Fal'Cie powers and manages to lock Konton inside the ground of Cocoon. But Konton manage to fatally wound him before he was sealed. With the last of his strength, the L'Cie got nine people to protect the amulet from anyone at any cost. Their children, grandchildren, and descendants will carry the amulet as well.

And one of those descendants was Naruto Uzumaki, the wielder of the Fox Amulet.

(Cocoon)

"NARUTO, GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN!"

"JUST WAIT TILL WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!"

Four PSICOM are chasing a blonde hair boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks at the markets in the Bodhum. The boy is wearing a red leather jacket with an orange shirt and black jeans. He's riding on a hovering skateboard and has a big grin on his face. Why, because he got another successful prank on his mind. Oh, and his name is Naruto Namikaze.

"Come on, you couldn't catch me all the other time!" Naruto called out to them, "What make you think you can catch me now!" He speed up and went to an alley and the PSICOM follow him a few minutes later. The PSICOM went through the alley and when they couldn't any sign of him, they split up to search for him. They didn't see a part of the wall peel out like wallpaper, revealing Naruto.

"Hehe, the always fail for it," Naruto said, snicker quietly to himself. That always been his free time when he isn't training or hanging out with his friends. Pranking the hell out of the PSICOM. Speaking of his friends, he went on his skateboard and sped off, careful not to run to any of the PSICOM. He going to meet up with everyone.

It took a few minutes and couple of evading from PSICOM, but he manage to make it to his meeting spot. A outdoor restaurant with tables and seating booth. There he saw all of his friends.

He saw Snow in one of the table, with his arm around Serah who is sitting right beside. At another table is Lightning, who is giving Snow a glare that could scare a bear. The group, NORA, is at the seating booths. Everyone is chatting with one another.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Naruto called out, getting off his board. They all turn to see him walking towards them. Snow grin and wave, along with Gadot.

"Just in time Naruto," Snow said, as the blonde hair boy sat with Lightning. The girl blush a little, but didn't say anything. "Where were you? You was nearly late?"

Naruto grin his famous troublemaker grin and pointed to the TV. Everyone look at the TV to see the news coming on.

"And today, we found that the PSICOM base is cover with hentaii photos, from the outside to the inside." The reporter said, and she show the base cover with hentaii pictures, from the outside to the in. "Some think that the PSICOM turn perverted. Others, thinks that it is another prank from Naruto Namikaze." Everyone, once again, turn to Naruto who is still grinning. There were different reactions.

Snow and Gadot laugh and gave Naruto a thumb up, Maqui laugh really hard that he nearly fell out of his seat, Yuj smirk in amusement, and the girls gave Naruto disapproving stares.

"Man Naruto," Snow said, still laughing. "You never seem to have a end of pranks. PSICOM is not going to live this down," Naruto smile and gave a thumbs up until Lightning bonk him on the head. He let out a loud "OWW!" that many people heard.

Naruto rub his head and groan, a red bump on the middle, "What was that for Lightning?" Naruto complained. Lightning gave a chastise glare.

"That's for doing another prank," Lightning scolded, "The PSICOM don't take those things lightly and one day, they're going to catch you for one of those pranks." Despite her scolding tone, Naruto, Snow, and Serah heard the hint of worry in the voice.

Naruto gave Lightning a one arm hug, making the girl blush. "No need to worry Light." the boy said in a lighthearted, but soft tone, "I've been careful when it comes to pranking. If I hadn't been caught before, I won't be caught now." Lightning smile and return Naruto's one arm hug with a quick full hug. The others share a knowing look. They all know of Naruto's and Lightning's crush on each other.

Soon, they all got more comfortable and talk about different things. Snow stole kisses from Serah when Lightning isn't looking and when she does see them, she give him her famous glare, making Naruto and the other laugh a little.

Soon, it was evening and the sun was setting, getting everyone to go back to their house.

"Meet each other tomorrow? Same time, same place?" Naruto ask. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, see you guys tomorrow." With that, Naruto went off on his board. Snow and Serah shared a goodbye kiss, much to Lightning chagrin, before Snow left with the group, NORA. Lightning and Serah was the last to leave.

"So when are you going to admit you have a crush on Naruto?" Serah asked. Lightning blush and glare at her, making her giggle. It real fun seeing her sister being in denial.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Lightning exclaimed which only made Serah giggle more. "Why do you always think I have a crush on him, Serah?"

"Because you blush every time he compliment you or put his arms around you," Serah shot back, making Lightning blush more. "I also hear you say Naruto's name in your sleep." If possible, Lightning just turn into a Christmas light bulb.

So all the way home, Serah kept on teasing her sister even more while Lightning stay red the whole way.

Meanwhile, Naruto kept riding his way home, avoiding any PSICOM near him. It was incredibly easy to do so, since half the PSICOM can't find their own way to their house. After a couple of minutes, he finally got to his house.

His home isn't really that fancy. Just a one story house, with two bedrooms, a kitchen and living room con

nected, and three bathrooms. His mom didn't want to be in a large building, so they got this small home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Naruto called out inside the house. He expected some kind of response, but there was none. "Mom? Dad?"

He started looking. He looks in the kitchen, but they weren't there. He looks inside all the rooms, but they weren't in any of them. The more he looks, the more he began to worry. His parents always came out at this hour, after their time with the Guardian Corp. When he checks all around the house, he decided to check at the backyard. They got to be there. So he went outside, hoping to see them at the backyard, but when he did, he didn't saw anybody.

"Where can they be?" Naruto mumbled, moving inside. He eyes burrow in worry, thinking that something important might've happened or an accident. But that would've been on the news by now. When he walks back in the living room, he saw something on the living room table that piques his interest. It was a blood red amulet, shape like a fox. Why hadn't he notice that before? Oh yeah, because he was focus on finding his parents.

When he picks the amulet up, he felt something. It felt chaos and mischief in there, wrapped into one. He felt like a powerful wind was blowing at him. Something powerful is in there, something dangerous.

He stares at thing, trying to see if there is any opening. He look around it, but there is nothing to indicate that there's a secret storage compartment in it. Then, the strangest thing happen with the amulet.

The eyes opened, revealing red pupils with black slits.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted, dropping the amulet like it was poison. But the amulet floated up, staring at the boy unblinking. This is really strange. Naruto felt the urge to run away from the freaky jewelry, but stand still. Running away isn't his way, unless it's to outsmart the PSICOM. The amulet moved around him in circle two or three times, before moving back to the blond.

"So you are the holder," The amulet spoke, making Naruto nearly freak out again. The red jewel can speak as well?! "Hello Naruto Namikaze. My name is Kurama, the Kitsune amulet."

Naruto started getting out of his shock and then started speaking, "How are you speaking?" The blonde stare fiercely at the amulet, "And where are my parents? I swear, if you did anything to them…"

"Don't bother with the threat," The amulet said, rolling it's eyes, "I can't be destroyed. A lot of people tried to do it, but failed. How am I speaking, I honestly don't know. Probably something to do with my creator. And as for your parents, I don't know. They're not dead, I can tell you that. They're most likely leading anyone who wants me away from both of us."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "I doubt that many know about a talking amulet." The demon chuckle and Naruto had to hold back a shiver. That sounded real creepy like.

"On the contrary, while there are not many people that know of my existence, the ones who do hold a lot of power." The amulet said, "That's why your mom and dad are gone probably, to lead the chasers away from you."

Naruto frowned. He doesn't his parents getting in danger because of him. He need to find him. But there is one last question that lingers in his brain.

"Why do I need to protect you?" Naruto asked the thing. "Why not hide it in a secure place? What so important about you? What is your history?" If the amulet had arms or shoulders, it would've shrug.

"Hell if I know," The Kitsune said, "I was only made self-aware. I have no idea what I could do. Only my guardians can find out." Naruto frown. So he needs to do two things. One is to find his parents. And the other is the meaning of these amulets.

Suddenly, the amulet floated up to him. Naruto was surprise by that and move back, but the thing kept moving. And then it suddenly got on his hand. Scratch that, more like getting into his hand. Naruto scream in pain and try to pull the thing out, but it wouldn't budge. The boy was suddenly hold up by an invisible force and got surrounded by red energy. Naruto scream even more, feeling the pain. His nails started turning into claws. His birthmarks started turning into actual whiskers. His eyes turn blood slit red and nine tails sprouted behind him. And an L'cie symbol sprouted on his arm

The red energy began to fade away and Naruto got on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He look at his to see a L'Cie mark on his arm. Nine orange tails are sprouted around it. When he got up, he saw a case on the floor. How do things keep appearing in his house? Still, he went to case and cautiously opened it. And when he did, his eyes glowed with awe.

In there, are two unique swords. One is a pure white sword, with a yellow tip on it, and a white heart jewel and green feathers on the hilt. The other is a pure black sword, with a purple jewel and batwings on the hilt.

'They are called Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The last one to use it was your mother,' Naruto was startled when he heard a voice in his head.

'Kurama? Is that you?' Naruto said in his head. He can already see that Kurama is talking in his head, so he didn't need to talk out loud.

'Yeah, it's me.' The amulet said, 'Glad to see you figure out that I'm talking in your head. No people will look at you like you're a crazy man. So what's our first order of business?' Naruto eyes harden, knowing exactly what he going to do.

'We're going to find my parents,' Naruto told the fox with determination, 'And also find out why you are made and what you can do.' Naruto then pull out his sword and strap them on his belt. He gather supplies he need for the road and took out some paper and a pen. He hastily wrote down a note and put it on the table, for his friends. Snow, Lightning, and Serah can get to it.

As Naruto walk down the door, he hesitated a bit. Shouldn't he tell Lightning and the others that he's leaving? It seems a bit cold to just leave them, without saying goodbye. But then he shook his head. No, he can't. They would only try to convince him not to or worse, join them. He can't let them do that; he can't let them risk their lives for him. So he left, on a journey to find his parents and find the meaning to this amulet.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Lightning, Serah, and Snow are walking to the Namikaze house. While walking, Snow and Lightning are having an argument while Serah is caught in the middle of it.

"I'm telling you something is wrong!" Lightning said, growling at Snow. "Naruto always meet up with us in the morning every time!"

"And I'm telling you that there's nothing to worry about!" Snow argued with Lightning, "Naruto is probably sick or something! Nothing would've happened to him, especially with Kushina and Minato protecting him!"

"Naruto never had gotten sick." Lightning pointed out, "And even if he did, Kushina or Minato would've called and told us. And don't say he was grounded either, they would've called us for that as well." Snow was about to argue more, but Serah had enough and step between the two of them.

"Guys enough," Serah said sternly, "We don't have time to argue. Let just see if anything happen to Naruto, that's our concern right now." Lightning and Snow immediately stop, a little surprised by how stern Serah sound. But she got a point. Naruto is their main concern right now. The three of them got to the door, with Snow the one knocking it.

"Hey Naruto, are you there?" Snow called out, knocking on the door. "Kushina? Minato? Hey anybody in here. Are you asleep or something?" And still nothing.

"Okay, move." Lightning said, moving Snow out of the way. She ignores the "Hey!" from him and opens the door.

"...I knew it was unlocked." Snow said weakly, scratching his head sheepishly. "I just, wanted to be polite." Lightning gave Snow a look that says "Suuure," before rolling her eyes and entering in the house. Snow and Serah enter in after her, ignoring the fact that they are breaking and entering.

"Naruto?" Lightning called out, receiving. "If this is a prank, this is not funny!" Snow and Serah begin helping and calling out for Naruto as well, with the only thing answering them being silence.

Lightning and Snow went to check on the kitchen first, while Serah went into the living room to look for him. As she is calling out his name, she spotted a note on the table. And she recognizes the handwriting as Naruto's.

"Guys, there's a note." Serah called out to Lightning and Snow. "It's from Naruto." The two of them rush to the living room while Serah started reading. When she started reading, she gasp and put her free hand over her mouth, getting the attention of Lightning and Snow. As she kept reading, tears brim in her eyes. When she finish, she could barely hold back her tears and gave Snow the note, ignoring the worry looks her boyfriend and sister is giving her. As Snow kept reading, Lightning is trying to see why Serah is crying.

"Serah, what's the matter?" Lightning said, a little bit concerned. "What did it say on that note?" Serah tried to talk, but is too choked up to speak. She suddenly a bang and she look to see an angry Snow, with his fist on the table.

"And I thought I was the idiot." Snow mumbled in anger, rubbing his hair in frustration. Lightning took the note from Snow's hand and read to see what got the two so distresses, fearing the worst. As she reads, her hand tightens more and more and her eyes started to get glossy.

 _Dear Serah, Snow, and Light_

 _I'm sorry about this, but I'm gone from Bodhum. Sorry for not telling you or went to say goodbye to you all, but I know you would want the reason why I left and I couldn't risk you guys persuading me to stay or trying to join me. When I got home yesterday, my parents weren't here. I found out that they went somewhere to lead a group of people away from me. They gave me something that those people wants and want to keep me, as well as the object, safe. After I found out, I left Cocoon to find my parents and why this object is so important. Again, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't risk you guys trying to follow me. I don't want you guys risking your lives for me. Don't worry though; I'm sure we'll meet up again. Believe it!_

 _Naruto, the Maelstrom of Cocoon_

As Lightning finished reading, tears started pouring down her eyes. Her fist tightens onto the paper, until it was ripped in half. Why did that idiot have to go out alone? Did he think that his departure wouldn't affect them at all?

"Damn it Naruto." Lightning said, her voice cracking up. Snow hugs Serah in his chest as she cried more. "When I find you, I will give a punch that will knock your teeth out."

"Agreed," Snow and surprisingly, Serah said, the latter being muffle due to her face on Snow's chest. They will find him and give him a piece of their mind for not saying goodbye.

(Six year later)

A young blonde is walking through the street of Eden. He went to one of the dining area and order a cup of coffee, trying to stay awake for the meeting. It has been a long time since he slept and wanted to stay awake.

He sigh a little, tired from his journey. It has been a long time since he left his home. It look the same as ever, except with more PSICOM in the area. He had to hide his L'cie mark just in case one of them corner him.

He is wearing a black jacket with an orange swirl on his back, a long sleeve red shirt, black boots, and black jeans. He has tan skin, showing that he go outside a lot. He has bright blue eyes that can entrance many people by looking at them. His blonde hair is short and spiky. And unique whisker marks on his cheek.

"Glad to see you arrive, Naruto." Someone said from behind him. The man, now reveal as Naruto Namikaze, look at the person behind with his coffee in hand. The person behind him is male, with short spiky red hair, fair skin, pale blue-green eyes, and a tattoo on the left side of his forehead that says "Love" in kanji. The man is wearing a sand color suit and has an emotionless look on his face.

Naruto nodded and smiles at the red headed man. "Good to see you Gaara. Have a seat and order something to drink." Gaara nodded and sat down at the other end. After getting tea from a blushing waitress (who is ogling both Naruto and Gaara) they started talking.

"Have you found anything out about these amulets Gaara?" Naruto asked, after taking a sip of his coffee. The two of them began searching for any information about these amulets. Where are they from, how they are made, why they are made, etc.

The two of them met each other by chance. The both of them were looking for more information about the amulets and the information they had ended up with them meeting each other. Naruto met other amulet holders, though he would do without Killer B ever again. He's still trying to get that horrible rapping out of his head.

Gaara nodded. "I found out a little, but not much. It seems that these amulets are keys. They were made by someone long ago and were given by our ancestors to protect them." Naruto was bit surprised about that, considering these amulets are very powerful. He wonder what those keys are for if they hold that much power.

"What do they unlock then?" Naruto said, leaning forward a little with his arms on the table. "What is locked up and where?" Gaara frown a little.

"I heard some things, but it's only a rumor." Gaara said as his eyebrows furrowed. "It is said that, in the bottom of Cocoon, there is a fourth Fal'Cie. One that is more powerful than the three main ones. It is said that it was locked up due to it chaotic nature. It hunger for chaos, for violence. Not even the Pulse, Lindzei, and Etro combined can defeat the monstrous Fal'Cie."

Naruto sigh and ruffle his spiky hair. Great. A fal'cie that is more powerful than three of the main ones. And they have the key that opens it. And there are people chasing after the things. "Tell me this doesn't get any worse." Naruto pleaded. He knew that it was a stretch, but he hope that lady luck will help him.

Unfortunately, lady luck seems to ignore him when he tries to get away from danger.

"It gets worse." Gaara said, getting Naruto to droop his head. "I found out that the people that are looking for these amulets are called the Akatsuki. Each one of them is extremely dangerous and very skilled. Their leader has one goal in mind. Open the cage that holds the Fal'Cie and gain that power." Naruto groan. Someone up there loves to mess with him, he just them.

Naruto look at Gaara dryly. "Any other news you want to drop on me?" He took a sip of his coffee, trying to get the rising headache. Unfortunately, the coffee will be right out of his mouth at the next news.

"I found that that there is a purge in cocoon." Gaara said, getting Naruto to promptly spit the coffee right out. "The PSICOM are capturing anyone that they even suspects to be a L'Cie."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, nearly getting out of his seat. "And you decided to give me this news, NOW?!" Gaara was unaffected by the outburst he gave and merely shrug.

"I knew that you disregard my other information the moment you knew that your friends maybe endanger." Gaara said simply. Naruto bit back a cry of frustration. Like it or not, it is true.

"Well, not that we have the information we need for these amulets, we need to check if they are alright." Naruto said, quickly paying the waitress, along with a big tip that made her cry in pure joy. After that, Naruto quickly clean up the spit mess he made and quickly went to get his friends. Gaara chuckled a little. He will join Naruto soon, after he finishes his tea

(The Hanging Edge)

Naruto is in on top of the train that is going to The Hanging Edge zone, otherwise known as the restricted zone. He would've went inside the train, but something told that it would better if the PSICOM didn't know he was here. He's wearing a red battle suit, with knife pockets on the arms and a mini shield on his wrist. He is also wearing a black cloak over the armor, with a hoodie to hide his face.

Before he went to the hanging edge, he first went to Bodhum to see if his friends are alright. He found out that Serah was turned into a L'cie and got captured by the fal'cie, Anima. He also found out that Lightning, Snow, and NORA went to rescue Serah and that some of people of Bodhum, along with other cities, got captured and was going to be 'exiled' to Pulse. But he suspects that exiled means executions and the thought made his blood boil.

So Naruto got on top of one of the trains and waited to get to the Hanging Edge zone. He got two objectives in mind. Help the civilians and find his friends.

Finally, Naruto saw light at the tunnel and suddenly, he saw the Hanging Edge. It looked like a factory, or maybe in a prison, to him. With all the railroads, the tall buildings, and the machines patrolling the area. But he also that it's in chaos, with guns blazing, explosions all around, and PSICOM and civilians fighting one another.

Naruto smirk. Look like a rebellion is at hand. Well, the PSICOM should better watch out, cause Naruto Uzumaki has returned and will rien chaos down upon them.

 **Spirit: And that's the end. We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I worked real hard on this chapter, with Phoenix and War Doctor. Tell me your opinion of it and if anything should've been added. I'll accept constructive criticism, but please don't be real harsh about it.**

 **Phoenix: I have to agree with the constructive criticism, we won't appreciate any HARSH criticism. Anything else Spirit?**

 **Spirit: Yeah. Going to start on the other stories soon. The next one will be the rewrite of the Harry Potter and Star Wars crossover. Then reading the Sea of Monster. And lastly, Naruto: Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise 2: the Labyrinth (I might think of another name). Save the best for last. Review, favorite, and follow and we will see you later.**


	2. Rebellion in the Hanging Edge

**Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. Sorry I took a bit longer than usual, but since none of my partners have no knowledge about Final Fantasy XIII, I had to do this myself. I admit, I may have this so it won't take to long and it might not be that good, so sorry in advance if the chapter isn't to your liking. Also, make sure to check out my others stories as well. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or Naruto.**

Chapter 2: Rebellion in the Hanging Edge

(Hanging Edge)

Naruto watch as chaos reigned in the restricted zone, the people shooting, several machines being summon, He wonder how this wonder this rebellion started and who started it.

He open out his senses to see where his friends are, increasing his smell, a power he gain from Kurama after becoming a l'cie. He can increase his senses at any given time and he also have an increase of speed and agility, due to the amulet being a kitsune. That being, his cunning increased as well, making him more dangerous.

After a few minutes, he finally picked three distinctive smells. Two of them close by while the other smell was in pulse vestige. And he knew that it was them, since their smells are familiar to him. He also knows that Serah is the one in pulse vestige.

"I hope they're okay." Naruto said to himself. He then spotted three hover crafts coming towards the train his on. "But first, let me have some fun."

Naruto ran towards the hovercraft in the middle and when it started shooting, Naruto jump up to the high ground and landed on the on the window.

"Hello." Naruto responded cheerfully to the soldier inside, before breaking the window and throwing the soldier out. "And goodbye." he finished, hearing the man scream. He then forced the hovercraft to crash on the other hand and jumped before it made impact.

He landed on one of the landing zones and saw the last hovercraft coming towards him. Naruto unsheathed Oblivion and spun it around before swinging it towards the engines of the hovercraft like a boomerang. The sword got lodge in the engines, making the hovercraft go haywire and crash ten feet away from Naruto.

The blonde walk towards the wreckage and picked up Oblivion, which landed near what left of the engines. Naruto was about to sheath the sword when he saw six PSICOM soldiers running towards him, guns at the ready.

"Heh." Naruto grinned, pulling his other sword, Oathkeeper. "You soldiers are just gluttons for punishment." The PSICOM didn't respond, merely pointing their weapons at him.

"Put down your weapons and surrender." The leader of the squad commanded, making Naruto scoff.

"And let you kill me while I have my guard down? No thank." Naruto responded to them. "If you want to kill me, you will have to work for it."

"Have it your way then. Fire!" The leader commanded and all of them unloaded on Naruto. Naruto run towards them and dodge all of the bullets coming towards. He moved, ducked, and jumped from all the bullets until he got close to the PSICOM.

The first one he slice the gun before stabbing him in the stomach. He duck under a rifle shot and did a roll before stabbing the one who attempted to shot him. One took out and knife and attempted to stab him, only for Naruto to move to the side and stab him through the back.

The last three got together and started shooting off bullets after bulleting. Instead of dodging this time, Naruto through a disk in front of him and a shield activated from the disk, deflecting all the bullets being shot. The PSICOM continue shooting, thinking the shield might go down, until all their bullets were gone.

Naruto smirk at them, getting them unnerved. "Now it's my turn." He held his hand, elbow's back, and when the shield deactivated, he thrust hand forward. Instantly, a powerful gust of wind came through and throw them off the floor and into the abyss.

"Hmm, that was a bit too quick." Naruto commented, kinda disappointed at their skills. Look like PSICOM didn't improve in fighting. But then he remember the chaos around him and grin. "But I'll have plenty of entertainment."

(Another Side of the Hanging Edge)

The PSICOM are being overwhelmed by the resistance. The civilians are pushing them back, with the group NORA leading the charge. The PSICOM are out in the open while the civilians are using the rubble as cover. One of the NORA members, Gadon, got in the front and started unloading on the soldiers, forcing them to retreat.

You see, the group NORA are the ones leading the resistance. The five of them grew up from the six years after Naruto disappeared, though most of them didn't grow up mentally. When Sera got captured by the fal'cie, they went to the Hanging Edge to get her.

During their fight against the PSICOM, they manage to rescue some of the civilians. Because of that, most of them joined them to fight against PSICOM. Now, they are pushing them back. Snow and a woman who joined him, Nora, moved the front and crouched in some of the rubble. Snow grin as he saw the PSICOM being pushed back.

But that grin died down when he saw an aircraft coming this way.

Before Snow could tell anyone to get back, the aircraft started shooting down bullets on the resistance, forcing them to crouch behind cover and those that didn't got killed.

"Snow! We got trouble!"

"No kidding." Was his reply to Gadot statements. He look around before spotting a bazooka on the ground. But in order to get it, he will have to be out in the open. But as Naruto always say, there always a risk in everything to do. And what's life without risk?

"Stay down!" Snow told the woman before towards the bazooka. The aircraft started shooting at him, but luckily for him, they missed. When he got close enough, he dived for the bazooka, but instead of getting it, he missed by a few feet.

Snow look at the armada up in the sky and saw preparing it's cannon. Shit, he's going to die. When it started powering up, he close his eye and prepare for the blast that is going to kill him. Well, until, he heard an explosion and saw the thing going down.

He look up in surprise as the thing went down and look behind him to see the woman with the bazooka in hand. She looked at him with a smirk.

"Told ya didn't I?" she said, holding out her hand to help him up. "Moms are tough." She grab Snow's hand and pull him up with some difficulty, since the guy is nearly twice her size. Meanwhile, the resistance are in relief, glad that it's over for now.

But that relief was soon gone with the aircraft shot at them, blowing up the bridge they are on and knocking down everyone.

(With Naruto)

As Naruto finished cutting down the last soldier that faced him, he heard an explosion nearby. He turn to where the explosion was at and saw several people falling down the broken bridge, getting him wide eyes and his hero complex screeching at him to save them all.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed before turning on his gravitational boots he got from his travels and jumping to another bridge near the broken one. As the civilians were screaming, Naruto created a gust of wind that got them to stop. The civilians stopped screaming when they saw themselves floating.

Naruto is breathing heavily, trying to hold the wind. He look around the place to see if he can put them somewhere, but he didn't see anywhere near. Naruto is near panicking, thinking that these people will fall to their doom anywhere, until he saw a pile of sand forming under them, creating a pad for the people to land.

Naruto didn't hesitate to drop them onto the sand, knowing that it won't harm him. Because he only knows one person that could form something like that with sand.

Naruto bent down, putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. "About time you got here Gaara." Behind him, the red haired amulet guardian floated to him, his feet on a sand form disk. Gaara stepped out of it and landed beside Naruto.

"It's look like I got here on time." Gaara said, observing the civilians, who are shock that not only they are alive, but that they are on solid floating pile of sand. "If I didn't, you probably wouldn't hold them long."

"Yeah, rub it in why don't ya?" Naruto grumbled at him. "Unlike you, the rest of us can't use our elements fully without tiring ourselves. I'm more better with speed and combat, sword or hand." He swore he saw a slight smirk on Gaara's face before coming back into it's emotionless state.

Before they could talk more, they saw a woman falling off the bridge. Gaara would've form more sand to catch her, but even he have limits. But Naruto didn't have that problem.

Knowing that he can't use his wind element for a bit, he jumped off the cliff, and use his gravitational boots to fly towards her in fast speed. She was halfway to the ground before he catched her.

"I got you." Naruto said, flying back up to one of the bridges. Once he was at the bridge, he deactivated his boots and landed on the floor. He look at the woman to see that she was unconscious. He can tell that she isn't dead, merely exhausted.

Naruto gently put her down before getting a capsule of pills from his pockets. "Here, this should help you wake up." He took out a pill and feed it to her, getting her to chew it subconsciously.

Naruto saw the woman slowly open her eyes, her eyes blinking a little sleepily. Naruto knew that the pill will take effect soon and move his head away. Soon enough, the woman body got up like she was late for her job.

Nora look around at where she was at, a bit bewildered. Didn't she fall to her death? If so, why isn't she dead and how did she survive the fall?

"You okay ma'am?" Nora turn to the voice to see a young blonde hair boy, with whiskers on his cheek and light blue eyes.

Nora groan, still feeling the impact of the laser blast. "What happened? Last thing I remembered was falling to my death." Which begs the question as to how she was alive.

"I saw you falling from the broken bridge." Naruto said, pointing to the bridge above them. "I turned my gravitational boots on and flew to where you were at to catch you before you hit the ground." Nora look at the young man, feeling a lot of gratitude for saving her life.

"Thank you." Nora said softly, hugging the blonde. "I'm glad I didn't die. Glad that I didn't leave my son." Naruto was a bit surprise to hear that part, seeing that the mother look young, but didn't comment.

"By the way, my name is Naruto." Naruto said, after Nora detached herself from the hug. "And may I ask your name?"

She smile at name. "My name is Nora." she replied. Her smile was change into a frown of concern, causing Naruto to be concern for her.

"What's wrong Nora?" Naruto asked, before it clicked to his mind. "You're worried about your son?" She nodded her head in reply.

Naruto furrow his eyebrows. He need to find the others as quick as possible, to make sure they're alright. But he can't leave this woman alone. If the PSICOM see her, they would capture and execute her. Maybe worse, if the less disciplined ones capture her.

Naruto thought about it for a few more seconds, before coming up with a decision. "Do you you know where the civilians are at? Perhaps I can get you there."

Nora smile at the offer. "I know it's somewhere above us, but I'm not exactly sure. If I can see my son Hope or the group NORA, the ones leading the rebellion, then that'll be them." Naruto froze when he heard the name, NORA. So Snow and the others must be up there.

"Okay then, we best get a move on." Naruto said. Without any warning, he pick up Nora bridal style, getting a surprise squeak from her. "Hang on." With that, he activated his gravitational boots and flew up, getting ready to meet his old friends and probably get his ass kick or at the very least, chewed out.

(With the civilians)

Snow groan, waking up from the fall he had. He open his eyes to see the ceiling of the Hanging Edge. A scowl form across face, remembering what happened. He saw all of those people, including his friend Gadon, falling into the abyss of the Hanging Edge. The person foremost in his mind is the mother he failed to save, the one that he dropped. Not only that, but what she said.

"Protect him." Snow murmure at his spot. "Protect who?"

"Are you going to talk to yourself hero while on that ground?"

Snow abruptly stand up at the sound of his friend and look up to see not only Gadon, but most of the civilians here. "Wha the?" Snow said in shock, then notice the texture of the ground. He look at the ground, only to see sand, and when he look around, he saw that the sand is floating. He say the three words most people would say in his circumstances.

"What the fuck?!"

"That's the usual response when people see my powers." A monotone and deep voice said behind him. He look behind him to see a red hair man, with a tattoo on his forehead and a black formal suit on. What bother Snow is the emotionless look on the man's face.

"...Okay, Gadon, due you know who Mr. Creepy is?" Snow asked, ignoring (or forgetting) the fact that Gaara can still hear them.

"He says that his name is Gaara." Gadon said, helping Snow up. "While we were falling down from the bridge, a friend of his used the wind to have us afloat while he formed this floating sand floor." Gadot then turn to Gaara, as he move the sand to where the other civilians. "Speaking of wind, who was doing that?"

Gaara didn't turn to them, focusing on moving the sand. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki." When he said the name, Gadon and Snow's eyes widen. Did he just say of the name of their friend? The blonde hair troublemaker who disappeared six years ago?

"Naruto?" Snow asked in disbelief. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskers on his cheeks?" Gaara nodded in confirmation, leaving the two stunned.

It's been six years since Naruto left. The group NORA, along with Lightning and Sera, have been searching for him ever since that time. They ask people if they saw him, as well as trying to find hints to where he gone, but there wasn't even a hint to where he was at. It was like he completely disappeared from Cocoon.

But that didn't stop them. Whenever they have free time, NORA always went looking for Naruto while Lightning use her position in the Guardian Corps to search for Naruto. Even though they always went without a trace, they didn't give up, not even Lightning, who would've usually given up.

Now, they hear that Naruto is here and was the one who saved everyone from falling to their deaths. Snow was frozen for a few more minutes until he slowly shook his head and let out a little chuckle. "What have you been up to Naruto?" Wind powers. He can imagine Naruto having a field day fighting the PSICOM.

"Finally, we have our first clue!" Gadot cheered, holding his gun in the air. He ignore the odd looks he's getting. "Wait till the others hear this."

"Wait til sis hear this." Snow said, referring to Lightning. He called her sis now since he is Serah's fiance now. "I can't wait to see the look on her face."

Gadot was about to say something, until they spotted the other survivors. Snow grin, seeing that Lebreau, Maqui, and Yuj are there and alive.

(With the civilians)

The three remaining members of NORA were with the civilians, guns in hands as they watch for any PSICOM. Maqui, the youngest of the three, was about to fall of asleep from exhaustion. The sleepiness inside him vanished when he, along with the others, saw a giant disk of sand floating towards them.

"What the?!" Maquie yelled, scrambling back up and aiming his guns toward the thing. Lebreau and Yuj aimed their guns as well, until they heard it's voice.

"He! It's us, it's us!" Their jaws drop when they saw Snow and Gadot on sand, along with many of the resistance they thought was dead.

When Snow and the others got off the sand, once they were low enough, the other three got out of their frozen state and run up to Snow. The children that saw their parents ran up to them as well, with only a few of them not joining them, since they can't see any sign of their parents. One of those kids was Hope Estheim.

He stare at the man who failed to save his mother, Snow, while he was talking to his friend, probably explaining as to why and how he was on a floating disk of sand. "That's the one." Hope said to the girl with him, Vanille. The girl move up to him, to his side.

"Didn't you have something to say to him?" The pink haired girl asked. Hope nodded. "All right then! Go!"

Hope wanted to confront him about his mother's death, he really do, but he suddenly felt nervous about talking to someone. Vanille look at him, seeing that he's not moving, and saw nervousness on his face. "I'll go with you." Vanilled offered, startling the boy.

"What?"

"I'll go with you." Vanille said, grabbing his hand. Hope blush a little, before getting pulled by her. "Come on." She tried pulling him, but he was stubborn and stayed where he was at.

Meanwhile, the group was catching up as several families reunite. Maqui told him about the airbikes they found in the Hanging Edge after Snow and Gadot told them how they were floating. When they did, the stare at Gaara in shock and gave him some thank you, before talking to Snow and Gadot again.

"Hey guys, I got some more news!" Snow said loudly, getting their attention. "Gaara here isn't the only one who saved us. It was someone who used the wind to kept us afloat." Their eyes widen at that piece of information.

"Do you know who is it? Do ya? Do ya?" Maqui asked in excitement. First a guy who can control sand, now a guy who can control wind? This rescue is getting more and more exciting. One word had them silenced in shock.

"Naruto."

Lebreau, Maqui, and Yuj eyes widen in disbelief and their jaws drop. The three of them dropped their guns as well. As Vanille was about to call out to them, seeing as Hope isn't going to budge, everyone covered their ears when they heard them yelled.

"NARUTO?!"

Snow smile at the happy expression on their faces. "Yep." He was about to point out that Gaara knows him, only to see that he disappeared. He blink at that, then shrug. He must've went to fight more of the PSICOM.

"Finally!" Maqui cheered, jumping up and down like a little kid. "We finally have a hint to where Naruto is at!" Yuj cheered a little as well, but didn't jump up and down like his friend here.

Snow smirk. "Maybe when I go get Sera, I might meet him there." Snow said, getting onto one of the airbike. "If we know Naruto well, then we know he's here to see if we're safe or rescue Sera."

"Yep, that does sound like Naruto." Lebreau said, remembering some of the times risk his life for others. He helped NORA a lot whenever PSICOM nearly catches them.

Snow activated the airbike, getting the others to step back a little. "See you later guys. When I get back, I'll have my fiance and my friend here." With that, he took off, not hearing Vanille calling out to him to wait.

(With Naruto)

Naruto is jumping from bridge to bridge in fast pace, with Nora in his arms. Whenever he saw a group of PSICOM, he move to the bottom of the bridge so he won't be spotted. He can defeat those soldiers easily, but he doesn't want to risk Nora's safety. As he is traveling, he is thinking about his friends.

After all these years, he is going to meet up with his friends again. He wonder if they remember him, if they tried to search for him. If they do remember him, he knows that he will get punched, or in Serah's case, slapped, by them for disappearing. But he wonders if they missed him as much as he missed them, especially Lightning.

Even though it's been years that he saw her, he still have feelings for the young woman. Her tough and independent personality, along with how beautiful she looks. Even though she is cold to most people, Naruto can read people really well, and can see the hidden compassion under her cold demeanor. He was there when her parents died and made sure she didn't distance herself from Serah, knowing that the girl will need her sister. Ever since her parents death, the two have gotten closer and closer.

"I see the others!" Nora shouted, pointing at the group of civilians above them. Naruto nodded before super jumping at the place and landing of the group. The group NORA would've have notice if they weren't busy arguing.

"You let two kids drive off?!"

"Snow is going to kill us!"

"Who the hell was watching them?!"

Judging by what he's hearing, it seems like two kids ran off. And Gadot was being the one blame. Usually, Naruto would watch this in amusement, but time is at the essence. With that in thought, he and Nora walk up to the others.

"You can go look for your son." Naruto whispered to Nora, seeing her worry look. "I'll go talk to them." Nora nodded and immediately went to see where her son is at.

The argument was getting more and more heated until Naruto spoke up. "Really? You defeated a part of the PSICOM army in here and yet you can't watch over a couple of kids?" The four jump in alarm before aiming their guns at the him.

"Who the hell are you?" Gadot demanded, seeing that there wasn't a mysterious hooded man in the group. The man merely smirk at the question.

"Hmm, I'll give you a hint as to who I am." Naruto said, feeling a little playful. "My name stands either fish cake, which I hate to be referred as, or maelstrom."

Lebreau's eyes widen, being the first one to figure it out. "Naruto?" she whispered. Gadon, Yuj, and Maqui's eyes widen as well when they heard her and when he took off the hood, that confirmed their suspicion.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Naruto said, waving at them. Before he knew, Yuj, Maqui, and surprisingly, Lebreau, tackled him to the ground.

"Naruto!" The three of them cheered while Gadot grinned. Naruto laugh at them and push them off so he can get up.

He smile at all four of them. "I'm surprise really. I thought I would've gotten hit for the years I've went missing."

"Oh, don't worry. Snow, Serah, and Lightning are going to be the ones having the honor." Gadot replied with a grin, making Naruto shiver a little. Lightning's and Snow's punches are no joke, since the two of them are the strongest out of all of his friends at Bodhum.

"Best be prepared for the pain then." Naruto said. He then notice Lebreau look at him with a bit of a glazed look and he smirk a little. "You know, it's rude to stare like that Lebreau." That broke the glaze look on her face and she blush while the others snicker a little. Naruto smirk a little more, deciding to flirt and tease her.

"Of course, I feel glad that I'm attracting to you. Or was it the muscles that you felt that made you glaze?" Naruto asked, making her blush more.

"S-Shut up up." Lebreau muttered, getting the three guys to laugh. As the laughing died down, Yuj asked a question that played in his mind.

"Hey Naruto, how did you use that wind trick?" Yuj asked him. "Snow told us, that Gaara told him and Gadot, that you were the one that kept them afloat." Before Naruto could answer, or ask where Gaara is at, a voice spoke up from behind the group.

"Excuse me?" Naruto look from behind the group to see one of the civilians talking to him. A man that looks to be in his thirty, with others civilians looking at him. "You were the one who saved us from that fall?"

Naruto nodded to that, making the man smile gratefully. "Then on behalf of everyone here, I would like to thank you." Naruto merely smile at him, making nearly all of the female seeing the smile (including few of the married ones) blush.

"You don't have to thank me. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if I have to." Naruto said. The man smile at the sincerity in his word, along with others. As he left to return with his family, Nora return to him with a very worried expression on her face.

"I can't find Hope anywhere!" Nora said to him. "I look all over and ask everyone hear if he know where he is, but he's not anywhere!" Naruto frown in concern about, not liking the fact that a child had gone missing. He then took notice of the four NORA member nervous expression.

"Okay you four, I know that you know something." Naruto said, pointing them out. "What happened here?" Their nervous expression grew even more.

"Is your son a white hair boy with yellow and orange clothing on?" Lebreau asked. Nora reply was a glare, confirming yes, that is her son.

"Where. Is. My. Son?!" Nora asked with a very dangerous edge in her voice. Did she mention that she is very protective of her son?

"Well you see about that…." Gadon started out.

"...We may have saw…." Lebreau continued.

"...your son on an airbike…." Yuj continued.

"...and driving to pulse vestige." Maqui finished, squeaking out the last part. Nora is silent for a minute. Then, she gave them the most vicious glare that made Yuj and Maqui nearly pee in their pants.

"MY SON IS DOING WHAT?!" She yelled at them. "AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?!"

"We tried to." Gadon said with a bit of a whimper. "But he took the only airbike we had, along with the girl coming with him, and drove off, despite telling us to get down." Nora was about to unleash more motherly fury on them, when Naruto grab her by the shoulder.

"Nora, enough." Naruto said firmly. "Yelling at them isn't going to help. Beside, we need to focus on getting your son before he gets into any danger, if not more." Hearing that stopped her from unleashing more of her fury, but it was replaced with extreme concern.

"We need to go. Now." Nora said to Naruto, with a more gentler turn. "Like you said, Hope may be already endanger. And it's my job to protect him."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but you need to stay here. You just woken from a blast from a laser and falling several feet before I catched you half an hour ago. You probably need to rest."

Nora only respond with a smirk. She pick up one of the rifles that have been dropped and reload it. "Don't worry about me. Moms are tough. Now let's go get my son." Naruto was about to argue till he saw the determined look in her eyes. He sigh, knowing that she isn't going to change her mind. Why he tried arguing with the mother when it came to her son, he didn't know the answer. So he crouch down to let Nora get on his back.

"Hop on then and hang on tight." Naruto told her. She obey his command and got on his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Naruto turn to the others and pass something to Gadon. "This is a homing beacon. You can use this to call on Gaara when you need help getting home. Chow." Before anyone can say anything else, Naruto activated his his gravity boot and quickly fly off, wanting to get to his friends and Nora's son.

(In Pulse Vestige)

Lightning cut down the last of the beast near her. She huff as she put her sword, looking up the stairs to where the pulse fal'cie is at. Where her sister at.

She sigh. When she heard that her sister got captured by the fal'cie, she snuck onto a train to get her back. Fought through PSICOM soldiers, several monsters, and had to traveled annoying old man to get to her. Now, she is close to getting her back. Her parents died years ago and her best friend disappeared six years ago. She doesn't want to lose Serah.

"What gotten into you soldier?" The same annoying man, Sazh she recalled, asked. "I thought you were here looking for a fight." Lightning sigh in frustration. She has a feeling that this guy won't stop pestering her until he gets some answers. So she decided to tell him why she is here.

"My sister…" She said, finally giving him some answers as to why she is here. "She's a l'cie."

"What?" The man said in alarm, going to the side to see her facial expression. "A pulse l'cie?"

She wonder why she is telling the man, but she guess it's due to frustration to him asking. "The fal'cie has her captive. But I'll find her." She started walking again, but Sazh went in front of her.

"What is her focus?" Sazh asked her, hoping it isn't anything bad. "When she became a l'cie, what has she been order to do? It isn't to blow up Cocoon or something like that is it?" She look away, trying to hide the guilt on her face as she remember the day.

"...I didn't ask." She finally said. She and Sazh then notice the door being sealed at the top.

As she contemplated as what to do, Sazh is trying to tell her (and bumbling) that Serah need to be killed whether she complete her focus or not. She grew increasingly annoyed as he fumbling with his words. And she snapped when he said this line.

"Don't make her suffer."

She turn to him with a glare. "Just say it!" She shouted, Sazh not surprise at how she reacted. "Say that every single l'cie should be wipe off the planet!"

Sazh didn't say anything. Just look down on the ground. She scoffed and turn around, controlling her anger. "A friend told me that abandoning the mission makes you trash. But abandoning your friends and families makes you worse than trash." She look back at him. "If I abandon my sister, the only blood family I have left, then I'm worse than trash. And I'm not going to kill my sister just because she's a l'cie." She then walk to the door, with Sazh following her after a few minutes.

(With Naruto)

Naruto is flying at high speed, wanting to catch up to his friends. He can smell all of three of them, along with three unfamiliar people, with them. He know that three of them is Lightning, Serah, and Snow while two of them are the two kids Gadot and the others are talking about. But he doesn't know the last presence.

"We're getting close to them Nora." Naruto told her while she is shooting down the soldiers and the monsters in the vestige from behind him. "I just hope they're aren't in any immediate danger."

"Me too." Nora from behind him, shooting another soldier that try to shoot them down. "And when I find Snow, I'm going to see why on earth did he think it's was a good idea to come here."

Naruto wonder how the two kids survived when they got here, but then thought that they must've bumped into Snow or Lightning.

"I think I see them." Naruto said, spotting six figures. He then saw the middle figure floating and glowing, confirming that it was Serah. And that she just completed her focus. And that she's turning into a crystal….

"No!" Naruto shouted, speeding up to the group. When he got close enough, he use his l'cie seal to stop the transformation. "I hope this work."

(With the others)

Everyone watch as Serah started floating and glowing. Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Hope, and Vanille were speechless as the girl began to transform into a crystal. They watch in awe and sadness as Serah transformed. But then something happened that shocked them even more.

"What the hell?" Sazh said in shock, as all of them are seeing the red lining in the crystal. It surrounded the girl until the crystalized girl turn red. And then, slowly, she turn back into her regular self, surprising everyone.

"But how?" Hope asked in shock. "The legends said that once a l'cie complete their focus, they will turn into a crystal forever and gain eternal life."

"So how did she transform back?" Sazh asked in shock. Lightning and Snow didn't wonder that, however, they were more focus to seeing if the girl is alright. When Serah opened her eyes, she is shocked to see that she didn't change.

"I stopped her from changing." A voice said from behind them. Everyone turn to see a hooded figure behind him. The cloak he's wearing cover the clothes he' wearing as well as most of his face, but they can see the smile on his face. Hope eyes widen when he saw who's behind him, along with Snow.

"Mom?" Snow said in shock, not believing what he's seeing right now. Nora got off from Naruto's back and smile at his son. Hope felt himself tearing up before running to her and hugging her.

"You're alive." Hope breathed out, tears pouring out of his eyes. Nora comforted him while he keep repeating those two words that means so much to him.

Snow look at the hooded with realization hitting his eyes and smirk. "After six long years, you finally show up." Lightning and Serah look at him confuse.

The man grin. "Well, somebody had to save your ass Snow. And I want to make sure Light and Serah are okay, along with giving the PSICOM hell." The two sisters were still confuse as to who this man was until realization hits their eyes as well.

"Naruto?" Serah said in shock, with Lightning still int the same amount of shock. Naruto smile before pulling off the hood and revealing his face to the others.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I hope you guys like that I kept Nora alive. Review (Please?), favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**

 **P.S. My ally PyschoPath is editing this so when he's finish, I'll replace this chapter.**


	3. Reunion

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I hope this chapter is good for you guys, since I worked hard on it. By the way, for those who don't know, I have a new fanfic called Naruto in Sainan High, a Naruto and To Love Ru crossover. Nobody have to tell me about the number of fanfictions I'm doing, I realize that (I was actually planning to do this first before the others, but my partner convince me to do four fanfics at once), but that fanfic is just for fun. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or Naruto**

Chapter 3: Reunion

"Been a long time, hasn't it?"

The two girls continue to stare at him where they at. All the others stare at them, wondering what they are going to do. Naruto was waiting for their response; he sighed and decided to help them out.

"This is the part where you guys punch the living day light out of me, correct?" Naruto said nonchalantly.

BANG

BANG

SLAP

Naruto groan, holding his stomach at the powerful punch Snow gave him while he one side of cheeks aching from the punch from Lightning and the other stinging from the slap from Serah. "Yeah, I guess I deserve that."

"You think?!" Lightning yelled, with Snow and Serah glaring at him. She grabs him by the front of his jacket and pulls him towards her. "Why the hell on earth did you leave, and with only a note telling us why you gone?!"

To his credit, Naruto didn't flinch when he's facing an incredibly angry Lightning, which most people would. "You know why Lightning. I couldn't risk you guys trying convincing me not to go, or worst case scenario, join me."

"So you have to disappear, leaving everyone worried?!" Lightning shouted, tears brimming in her eyes. The others are paying rapt attention to this.

Naruto flinch. "If they were any other option, I would've picked it, but I couldn't risk it. Trust me; I did not like hurting any of my friends Lightning." Hearing that, Lightning calmed down and let him go. Before Naruto can get his bearing, Lightning and Serah hugged him tightly, with him giving his own in return after a few seconds.

"Glad you're back Naruto." Serah whispered, making Naruto smile. After they finish hugging him, Snow gave him a brotherly hug, which he returned. When they finish, Naruto look around to see three unfamiliar faces. One was an African American male, with a giant afro and a chocobo on his head. Another was a pink hair girl with very strange clothing and a smile that could light up a son. And the last was presumably Nora's son, Hope, considering that the boy is holding on to her, like if he doesn't she would disappear.

"I believe I have yet to introduce myself to you three." Naruto said, speaking to Vanille, Sazh, and Hope. "My name is Naruto Namikaze."

Sazh raised his eyebrow at that. "So you're one of the missing Namikaze families?" Sazh asked. "You and your family have been missing for six years. Where've you been?" Naruto merely gave him a cheeky grin.

"Here and there." Naruto said vaguely, not revealing where he has been to. "So, what's you name old man?" Sazh gain a tick at the name.

"The name is Sazh, and I'm not that old." Sazh grumbled. The chocobo on his head chirped before flying and landing on his hand. "This is chocobo."

Vanille introduced herself next. "My name is Vanille, it's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto smile at the happiness in his tone. It was almost infectious. She then looks at him curiously. "How did you stop her from turning into a crystal?" She was inferring to Serah.

Naruto smirk when he saw the others look at him, wanting to know the answer to that as well. "That's for me to know and you guys to find out." Vanille pouted at that, Lightning's eyes twitch at the annoying smirk on his face, and the others look mildly disappointed.

Lightning gave him a mild glare. "I see you are still as playful and annoying as ever."

"While you are the same serious and ill-tempered woman I befriended."

Lightning gave him a glare, but it has some playfulness in it, while Naruto grin at her. The two of them miss this, the usual banter with each other.

"Um, excuse me?" Naruto turn to the quiet voice beside him and look to see the boy, Hope, walk over to him. He looks shy to speak to him, but his eyes are filled with gratitude. "Thank you for saving my mom. I thought she….died, after I saw her…." He tried to finish what he was saying, but he started remembering his mother falling, and he was on the verge of tears.

Naruto saw this and quickly got on his knee, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. "No worries. I would do it again if it came to that. I'm not one to let people die if I have any say in it."

Hope smile at him before getting to his mother, who was watching the scene with a soft smile. Suddenly, they all heard a rumble and the sanctum started to shake, making the group lose their balance and almost fell on their butts.

"What's happening!?" Vanille asked in panic. Another rumble came and the sanctum shook once again. All of them are seeing the building starting to crumble.

"The PSICOM is attacking the sanctum." A voice said from behind. Everyone immediately turn to see Gaara floating towards them. Lightning was about to bring out her sword, but stopped when she heard Naruto speak.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted in surprise, causing most of the others to look at him. "When did you get in here?"

"As soon as I sent your friends back to Bodhum, along with the rest of the resistance." Gaara said, towards them. Before anyone could ask any questions, Gaara spoke again. "Look, there's no time for talk. The PSICOM are going to try to be bring the sanctum down, along with Fal'Cie with it."

Vanille has a shock expression on her face. "But aren't they taking back to Pulse? That what the purge was right?"

More rumbling came, making Hope squat on his knee and cover his ear, like all of this would go away if he did that. Nora quickly bend down to her son and hug him. Sazh spoke. "All they care about is taking everything from pulse off cocoon. Dead or alive, it's all the same."

Vanille was shell shock at that, stepping back a little bit. Naruto saw that expression and was a bit curious. He knows it's probably her innocence that making her shock, but he can't help but think that it's more than that.

"We can't stay here! They'll kill us!" Snow shouted, wrapping his arms around his mom. The shaking continued for a few minutes until it all suddenly stop. Everyone look around; confuse as to why as it stop. Then, they turned around when they heard the door opening from behind them.

Naruto eyes harden, knowing what's inside. This Fal'Cie been ruining lives for too long. They need to be stuff. "I'll be right back. Don't wait up for me." He told everyone. Everyone look at him in confusion, but he continues walking to the entrance.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Serah asked, walking towards him. Naruto didn't take his eyes off the entrance, but he answered her.

He smirk. "I'm going to have a small little chat with the fal'cie about what's it been doing."

Everyone look at him in shock, knowing what he meant. He's going to face the Fal'Cie see. "Are you out of your mind kid?!" Sazh exclaimed. "That thing wants to chew us out and spit us out!"

"Don't worry old man; I'm stronger than I look." Naruto said with the smirk still plastered on his face. He held out his arm, getting gasp shocks from most of the group. Because right on Naruto's arm was the l'cie mark he got all those years ago.

"Naruto, where did you get that mark?" Lightning asked, feeling extreme anger at the Fal'Cie that turned her best friend into a l'Cie.

Naruto shook his head. "I'll explain it to you later Lightning. Right now, I need to face the l'Cie. I can tell this though. It's the reason Serah isn't a crystal right now, but still retain the powers she gains from becoming a l'Cie."

Serah eyes widen at that, along with the others (except for Gaara) and she look at her arm to see that the l'Cie mark is still there, but faded. "Now if you excuse me, I have to kick Anima's ass." Naruto started walking up the stairs, but notice Lightning and Snow following. "Lightning, Snow, you need-"

"Don't you tell us to go back Naruto." Lightning said fiercely, glaring at Naruto. "We are not letting you face the fal'cie alone. We just got you back; we're not going to lose you again." Snow nodded in agreement to that.

"If you guys are going, I'm going to." Serah said. Naruto, Lightning, and Snow immediately protested, but she was having none of it. "You think I'm going to stay here or get of here while my sister, my fiance, and my brother figure go face off a fal'cie? I'm going and you can't stop me from coming with you guys." Naruto sigh, knowing that Serah can be as stubborn as her sister.

"If you're coming with us, you'll need a weapon." Naruto said, shocking Lightning and Snow at the fact that he's letting her come with them. Naruto roll his eyes at the shock looks. "You guys heard what she said. Beside, she's as stubborn as you Lightning and would find a way to follow us. Besides, she will be safer with us without the risk of PSICOM or any creatures attacking her."

Lightning and Snow conceded at those points while Serah smile happily at the fact Naruto letting her come. Naruto reach something inside his coat taking out a contact bow. "I hope you remember your archery lessons Serah. This is a bowswords, which can turn into a bow for range, and a sword when need to fight up close." Serah happily took the bow. She hope she remember her archery lessons as well. With that, the four left, with Gaara following.

Sazh sighed, seeing those five go to the fal'cie. "I'm with a bunch of crazy kids, I just know it." He turns to the two kids and the mothers. "We best follow them. We don't have anywhere else to go."

The whole group went inside the room where the Fal'Cie, Anima, is at. All of them are tense, ready for the fight to come. Naruto glare at the middle of the room, where the Fal'Cie is at. Anima.

"So this is what a Fal'Cie see look like." Naruto commented. "Or is it a container that he's in?" No one answer the question. Lightning glare at the thing in anger, wanting to strike the thing down for damage it causes people to die andfor nearly turning Serah into a crystal. If it wasn't for Naruto, Serah would've been one.

Naruto look at the thing with a glare. "Anima. I want to know why you're here. How did you even get here?" He was only answered in silence, making Naruto gain a tick mark. "Oi! Are you deaf? Why and how are you here?"

"Answer us!" Snow demanded, stepping towards the Fal'Cie. "You ruin several lives! We want answers as to why!" The others merely watch as Naruto and Snow try to get answers out of the Fal'Cie, but it didn't do or say anything, if it can even talk. Finally, Lightning had enough, and took out her sword to fight it.

"Screw getting answers. Nothing is going to come out of that thing!" Lightning then charge at the thing and started hitting the container with her gunsword.

"Lightning!" Serah cried out, but the soldier ignores the call and kept slashing at that thing.

"It's this thing fault that the purge started!"

CLASH

"It's the people who are dying!"

CLASH

"And it doesn't give a damn about anything of that!"

She made one final clash and the force of it forced her to step back to stop from falling. Suddenly, lights started turning on and machines began working from around them. They saw things coming up from the floor, looking suspiciously like hands, making them step back. Finally, the container opened, revealing the fal'cie that cause this chaos. Anima.

Everyone took the step back in shock at the site of Anima. Hope had a panic attack and quickly ran out of the room, out of his mother's grasp.

"Hopew, wait!" Nora called out, following her son. Hope continued running, wanting to get out of the room, but then Anima suddenly blocked the exit, making Hope fall flat on his butt when he hit the door/force field. Nora quickly went up to him, with Vanille following the woman.

"Come on, now." Sazh said, looking at the Fal'Cie with some fear. "Are really going to fight that thing?"

Naruto took out his sword, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Well, the entrance is already blocking. So we don't really have much of a choice. Besides, I came in here to get answers and destroy this thing and I'm going to complete the latter of that goal."

Lightning change her sword into a gun and point it at the Fal'Cie, Snow brought his fist up, Serah grab an arrow and pointed it at the Fal'Cie, and Gaara had the sand from his amulet form around him.

Sazh sigh, thinking of his son. One of the people who turned into an l'Cie. "I'm in." He finally said, pulling out his guns. "As long you don't mind an amateur. Got these guns, might as well use them."

"Thanks." Lightning said, not taking her eyes off the fal'cie. All six of them are ready for the fight of their lives. Suddenly, one of the hands summon from the floor launch at them, forcing them to scatter.

Naruto ran at the hands and try to climb up to where the cables were holding it, but he was he got knocked off from those hands. Serah, Lightning, and Gaara tried to shoot at the face, but the arms were blocking it. Both Naruto and Snow charge at the face, but had to step back when those hands try to smash them.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Those hands are protecting Anima too well and he can't get on them to destroy the cables holding it without getting shaken off. That's when the idea form in his mind. Maybe if we can stop it from moving….

He looks at Gaara, silently communicating his plan. When the man nodded, Naruto did his role and sent a little wind at the arm to gain its attention. Immediately, it move up and went to smash him, only for Naruto to dodge.

"Grab him!" Naruto shouted and Gaara quickly surrounded it with sand. The mechanical arm tries to get out of the sand trap, but Gaara wasn't budging. He saw the other one comes at him and he quickly dodge before surrounding it with the same trap.

"Lightning, Snow, get the left arm! I'll get the right! Sazh, Serah, Gaara, when those arms are destroyed I want you to focus the bullets, arrows, and sand on Anima!" Naruto commanded and everyone nodded. Lightning and Snow quickly climbed up with the arm and started smashing and slicing through the cable until it was down. Naruto, with the speed of lightning, slice around the cable several times before it was severed. When Gaara let go of the arms, they fell on the ground.

"Now!" Naruto shouted and the three range fighters quickly fire off their weapons. Sazh was shooting rapidly from both guns, Serah was using arrow after arrow, and Gaara was sending out several sand bullets, with the fal'cie taking the onslaught.

"Keep going!" Naruto shouted. He decided to join them and thicken up the wind around them until it was sharp as metal. Naruto sound several gust of wind that was like a knife while Lightning change her sword into a gun and started shooting with them.

As they thought they were winning, it suddenly formed two new arms. But instead of trying to crush them, it was pointed at them like cannon. And they realized it was cannons when they started to charge up, making their eyes widen.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted in panic. "Everyone get down! Gaara, shield us!" As the cannons blasted, Gaara quickly formed a shield to shield them.

"It'll hold, but not for long if it's keep going." Gaara said as another blast shook the shield. Naruto had a determined gleam on his eye slowly standing to the center.

"Gaara, open up the shield when I tell you to. I going to finish this Fal'Cie once and for all." Naruto said to him. Gaara nodded and prepare himself to open up.

"Are you out of you mind?!" Sazh said, as another blast hit the sand wall. "You're going to make yourself an open target the minute that shield goes down."

"He's right Naruto. What on earth are planning that would make you take such a risk?" Lightning questioned, concerned for her friend. Naruto gave them a smirk that reminded them of a fox. A Kitsune, to be more exact.

"Don't worry. I got something that'll help." Naruto said confidently. When he turn he's around, he close his eyes and slowly form an electric ball in his hand. While Gaara is slowly weakening in the onslaught, Naruto had his ball grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of a soccer ball. Everyone is looking in awe as Naruto form the ball of lightning.

Finally, he opened his eyes. "Now!" Gaara quickly let the sand wall down in exhaustion while cannons fired directly at Naruto. Naruto thrust his ball of lightning, obliterating the other shots and hitting directly at Anima.

When the ball hit, the fal'cie was encased in lightning and started shaking in pain. Naruto grin. Perfect shot. But that grin quickly disappeared when he, Gaara, Serah, and Nora were quickly pushed out of the room. Before they could do anything, the force field quickly activated again.

"Hope!" Nora shouted while Serah shouted "Lightning! Snow!". The two of them ran to the door and trying to get through, but with no luck. Naruto was right behind them, and they try breaking through the shield and door using their weapons and bare hands while the room was encased in light.

"Forget it; you won't be able to open it." Gaara said to them. "The Fal'Cie is dying, I'm sure of that, but he's going to make one last charade now. All we can do now is wait and hope they come out alive."

Nora and Serah bit their lips, close to tears as their loved one are inside while Naruto clench his fist. He hates feeling useless. He hates standing here while two of his best friends are inside with the Fal'Cie.

Then Naruto suddenly heard something from inside. It sounded like something is about to….

"Gaara, shield!" Naruto shouted in panic. Gaara didn't hesitate, since he was hearing it to, and quickly formed a sand shield around them, right after Anima exploded into crystal. Unfortunately though, the blast of the transformation was so strong that it blew all four of them away.

The last thing they saw was crystals before blacking out.

(Lake Bresha)

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto wake up!"

The blonde hair groan, open his eyes when heard a female voice. When he did, he was face to face with Lightning.

The woman sighs in relief, seeing her friend wake up. "Glad you all right Naruto." She grabs his arm and helped him up from the ground he was on.

Naruto chuckled. "Glad to see you are okay. Now…." He look around to see not only the others with them, but also that they are standing on crystal. "...Where the hell is we?"

"Lake Bresha." Sazh answered for him. He's looking up towards the sky. "I guess we fell from up here, and the lake turn to crystal."

Naruto blink in bewilderment. "Did Anima do this? How in the world did the lake end up crystallized and us ending up on top of it?" Naruto heard the man groan.

"You're asking the question we all are wondering. That and we're wondering how on earth we survive." Sazh said, scratching his head. Meanwhile, Nora is comforting a traumatized Hope while Serah is hugging Snow tightly.

Naruto narrow his eyes in thought. The Fal'Cie trapped those five inside for a reason. Either to kill them before he dies or….

Naruto eyes widen, but before he can voice that thought, a ceith appeared behind Snow and Serah. "Behind you!" He shouted, getting Snow and Serah to turn around.

"Get behind me!" Snow exclaimed when he saw one of them raise its arms up. Snow raises his arm up and block the punch it delivered. Then, something happen that shocked everyone.

Snow's armed started glowing blow and when he pushed it away, it was blasted away with that blue energy. Snow stared at his arm in shock while the glowing died down. "What….did I just do?"

"You use magic!" Hope said in shock. "You use the power of an l'Cie. We're all l'Cie." They then notice more of the ceiths coming to them, making everyone ready their weapons.

Naruto pull out his sword, Lightning her gunsword, Sazh his pistols, Snow held up his fist, Serah pull out her bow, Hope his boomerang, Vanille her binding rods, Gaara the sand, and Nora her rifle which she somehow kept with her.

Naruto, Lightning, and Snow ran towards the group of ceiths while the others stayed where they're at for range attacks. The three melee fighters are taking down any of the ceiths close to them, covering each other like a good team. Meanwhile, the others are using their range weapons to take down any ghast coming at them and the ones Lightning, Naruto, and Snow are fighting.

It only took a few minutes before all the ceiths were gone, giving everyone a rest. And giving everyone time to comprehend what happen with Snow.

"So we're all l'Cie?" Snow said solemnly, looking at his mark. The other four checks four marks as well, except for Lightning. She can felt something hitting her slightly above her left breast when they were trapped inside and she's not going to reveal that.

"So we're all l'Cie." Sazh said, repeating what Snow said. But it was more of a statement than a question. Hope started breathing heavily and covering his ear.

"Why me?" Hope whimpered. "Why did we have to fight that thing? If we didn't, we wouldn't have…." His breathing started getting heavier and heavier, getting Nora and Vanille to hug him in order to calm him down. Hope calms down when either or both of them are with him. Nora, because she's his mother, and Vanille, because she comforted him after his mother's supposed 'death'.

"Everything is going to be all right, eventually." Vanille said to Hope. "Come on." The girl pulled his arm and had him follow her, with Nora behind them. The rest of the adults follow those three as well.

"So we are a band l'Cie huh." Naruto commented. "All except for Nora, since she was pushed out with me, Gaara, and Serah. Me and Gaara already know our own focus and Serah completed her focus since she nearly turn into a crystal. Now, we just need to complete you guys focus."

"But if we don't know our Focus, how do we complete it?" Lightning asked the group. Vanille shuffle nervously, wondering if she should tell her dream.

After a moment of hesitation, Vanille spoke up, "I think... I saw it." Lightning looked back to her and

"Saw what?" Lightning questioned. Before Vanille could speak up, Sazh spoke.

"That is how a Focus comes down, people. The Fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse." This got him a small glare from Naruto, for not helping out in the situation. Seeing the glare, he quickly added, "Well, that's what they say. You know legends and all."

"Not helping Sazh." Naruto said in irritation. He then turns to Hope. "Did you see anything Hope?"

"I uh-I just... It's all kind of foggy, but..." He stammers. When his mother grabs his shoulder, giving him silent encouragement, he continued. "I saw this big - I mean towering..."

"W-wait a minute..." Sazh interrupted, "Hold on now. Did we all have the same dream?" This is getting a more and freakier day for him.

"Ragnarok." Both Lightning and Snow breathed out. This made both Naruto and Gaara widen their eyes at the name.

The five new l'Cie remember the vision, the monsters, explosions, and Ragnarok.

"So, we all saw the same dream." Sazh stated, "We all heard that same voice." Naruto, Serah, Nora, and Gaara didn't say anything while the five talk.

"You mean that was our focus?" Hope asked. "But how are we supposed to know what to do from that?"

Vanille answered this time. "That's the tricky part. The dream's the only hint the fal'cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it - that's our job."

Sazh then realizes something. "Okay, okay. We're pulse l'Cie right? Enemies of Cocoon?" He started panicking, thinking the worse. "So does that mean we have to-? Are we supposed to-"

"Save her." Sazh turn in bewilderment, hearing Snow speak. "Save Cocoon, that's what our focus is." The man said in confidence. Most of the others look at Snow in bewilderment, except for Serah, who is agreeing with him.

"Really? Okay, and why's that?" Vanille questioned. She has to admit, even to her its sound a bit bizarre.

"Before Naruto saved Serah from turning into a crystal those were the last words, to protect Cocoon!" He exclaimed. He then takes a few steps back and says "I'm going to scout out the area, see you guys in a little."

"I'm coming too!" Vanille exclaimed, as Snow ran off. Vanille ran after him "Wait up!" Sazh sighed, feeling a migraine forming up.

"...Six years I was gone and Snow still has the maturity of a child." Naruto said, shaking his head. Lightning nodded in agreement while Serah shook her head.

"I think Snow is right. I said so myself that you guys have to save Cocoon and that's what we are going to do." Serah said to them. She then ran off to the two runners.

Lightning sighed. "Let's follow them before we lose them." The rest of the group walks to Serah, Snow, and Vanille. Meanwhile, Naruto is thinking. What is their focus? And what does Ragnarok has done with it? He doubts that it's to save Cocoon, but he's not going to automatically throw it out. But is their focus tied with his mission?

 **And that's the end. I apologize in advance if the chapter wasn't good. Snow proclamation of the focus being to save Cocoon always make me want to bash my head on a desk and writing with Serah in this is hard to do, and I like a challenge. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	4. Traveling in Lake Breshka

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I hope you guys like this story, cause I'm doing my best. The chapter might get here faster if I had a partner, but I don't for this story, so I have to do this myself. It's hard to do, but honestly, I like writing stories. Planning to make a christian fiction book in the future, just need to put it in words. Got the plots and some of the characters, but I just need to put it in words. So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII.

Chapter 4: Traveling in Lake Breska

"Snow." Naruto called out while Snow, Serah, and Vanille are running. "Vanille, Serah, slow down. We don't have anywhere to go anytime soon. Save your energy."

When the three heard that, they slowed down enough for Naruto and the others to catch up to them. All of them look slightly sheepish while Lightning and Sazh shook their head at them.

"Kids these days, full of energy." Sazh muttered. "Speaking of which, where are we going?" Naruto look around, only to see ice all around.

"I'm guessing we'll walk until we find an entrance." Naruto guessed, continuing to walk at the lake. "Our l'cie marks don't really have a time limit and if you guys turn into crystals, or into a cie'th, I can change you back."

Lightning perked up when she heard that. "Speaking of which, how did you do that?" Lightning asked. "And don't give me a vague answer Naruto. If it wasn't for you, Serah would've…." Lightning trailed off after that, not wanting to relive what nearly happened. Serah slow down so she can be at her sister's side before taking her hand and giving it a squeeze in comfort. Lightning gave her sister a small smile, who smile back.

"Wow, a true and genuine smile." Sazh said with a bit of awe. "I only known you for a couple of hours, but I can see that your not the type to smile." Naruto chuckle while Lightning glare at the african american.

"Too true." Naruto agreed, getting the glare aimed at him. "But to answer your unasked question Lightning, only very few people can do that trick." Lightning was a bit shock that he knew what she was thinking, but then remember that the two can read each other easily. And she was slightly disappointed that others can't learn this trick as well.

Vanille stare at the l'cie mark on Naruto's hand, which is crimson red. Then she remember that Serah, while in her crystal form, was red and her eyes lit up. "Is it due to your l'cie mark?" Vanile asked, pointing at the mark.

Naruto chuckle while the others look at Naruto in question. "You guess correctly Vanille. It's due to the l'cie mark that I have the ability to turn l'cie back to their human form, but still keep their magic. You're still a l'cie, but not with the consequences added into it, whether you complete or fail your mission."

Vanille look towards Gaara. "And does Gaara have the same power as well?" Instead of Naruto answering, Gaara answer.

"Yeah, I do." Gaara said, nodding towards the girl. "Seven others have the same power as well. But different marks and different elements to use. My main one is sand while Naruto's main one is wind."

"I can also use lightning and water, as well as use the dark and the light element to power me up when I need the boost." Naruto added in.

Sazh spoke up. "So, what your saying, is that even though we don't destroy cocoon, if that our focus is, we won't be turn into a cie'th." Snow turn to him with a glare.

"Our focus is to save Cocoon, not destroy it!"

"And your gonna listen to a girl who was half conscious at the time?" Sazh retorted, making Serah flinch and glare at him. "Listen kid, fal'cie are enemy of Cocoon! Why the hell would it give us an objective to save it? And save it from what? Itself? Ragnarok? Another fal'cie?"

The group began arguing, with the exception of Gaara and Naruto. Serah, Snow, and Vanille believe that their focus is to save Cocoon while Sazh and Lightning disagrees. The mother and son try to play peacekeeper, mostly Nora doing the talking, with no luck with appeasing the group. Naruto and Gaara merely watch on in amusement.

"How long to do you think this argument going to last?"

"Maybe a few minutes. Maybe an hour." Gaara guessed. "Is your friends alway like that?"

"Mostly Lightning and Snow, especially when Snow ask Serah to be his girlfriend." Naruto said. "Speaking of which, I should ask when Snow propose to Serah. That'll be a story I would like to hear."

Gaara was about to say something else, when he sense a platoon of people coming at both side. Naruto tensed, feeling the same thing Gaara is feeling.

"Guys!" Naruto called out, but none of them were listening. "Hello? People? We got a problem." The arguing kept going and going until Naruto decided he had enough. He put his finger in his mouth and whistle so loud that the others had to stop arguing to cover their ears.

Lightning look at him in annoyance. "What is it you want Naruto?"

"PSICOM are coming! Right now!"

Immediately, everyone ready their weapons, and sure enough, the PSICOM soldiers are here, at both sides. The group kept their weapons up as the soldiers ready their own weapons.

"Drop them, now!" The leader of the platoon shouted. Naruto look around and counted twenty soldiers, ten at each side. Naruto discreetly look at Gaara, who nodded at the hidden message.

Naruto look at the leader with a raise eyebrow. "I had no idea the PSICOM swing both ways. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'm fully straight." Snow let out a chuckle at the joke while Lightning sigh in exasperation.

The leader point his gun directly at Naruto's face, making Lightning tense and grip her sword tighter. "I'm not playing with you boy! Drop your weapon!"

"Yeah, I rather die than a fight before get executed for nothing, thanks." Naruto commented nonchalantly, swinging his swords lazily. "Why do you soldiers alway think that most people will surrender? Unless they do surrender without any prompting, they would most likely not take the option idiot."

"You're getting on my last nerve, boy!"

"Aw, what's the matter? Did I hurt your feeling?"

The group found this amusing, despite several guns being pointed at them. Even Gaara and Lightning had a twitch of a smile on their lip.

"One more word and I'll shoot!" the leader yelled in rage. That prompted Lightning to aim her gun at him with a glare. "I mean it!" Naruto look up in thought, as if considering his threat. Then….

"Word."

The leader yelled in rage before shooting a barrage of bullets, prompting all the others to shoot. Suddenly, sand shot up around each of the group, forming a cylinder type sand shield for each of them.

"What the-" One of the soldiers said before he notice something wrapped around an ankle. The others notice the same thing and when they looked down, they discovered that it's wires of sand.

"Aaaah!" Several of them screamed as an electrical current streamed through them. The source of the sand is where Naruto is at, where several string of sand are on the bottom of the cylinder. When Gaara brought the shield down, and the soldiers were stopped getting shocked, they all tried to shoot at them.

Only to see that their weapons have malfunction.

Naruto grin. "The electrical currents weren't enough to shock you unconscious, but it's enough to shut down your weapons." When he said that, the others either grin, smile, or smirk while the PSICOM suddenly felt scared.

It just not their day, isn't it?

(A massacre later)

Sazh look at the dead soldier on the ground, with a curious. "They weren't so tough, huh?" Sazh commented, getting up from his crouch position. "Aren't they suppose to be the best soldiers? The cream of the crop?"

"PSICOM are suppose to be anti-Pulse fighters." Naruto answered. "They never have fought in centuries. Most of them are just rookies, using expensive weapons and armor. But it's useless without knowing how to use it."

Snow gave a cocky smirk. "Nothing us l'cie can't handle." He got hit in the back of the head from Lightning, eliciting an "Ow!" from him.

"Cut the crap, Snow." Lightning said, looking at the corpses. "The rookies may not be so tough, but it's the elite we have to worry about. If they get on the field, it's game over." That dampen their mood slightly.

"Then we better run!" Vanille said, with her usual cheerful voice. She grab Hope's hand, surprising the boy, before the two ran in front of the group.

Sazh sighed. "Kids these days. Always full of energy."

"Tell me about it." Nora agreed, looking at her son and the pink hair girl. She smile, thinking the two of them together are cute. "Well, we better catch up to them before they run too far." Everyone nodded in agreement and caught up to the two children.

As the group walked at the lake, Snow began talking. "You know, of all the messed up ways to meet, this is the top. Well, might as well make introductions. My name is Snow, Snow Villiers. What about you two?" He pointed at Nora and Hope.

"I'm Nora Estheim." Nora answered. And then Hope introduce himself. "And I'm Hope Estheim."

"Serah Farron. Pleasure to meet you all." Serah introduced, mainly speaking to Hope, Nora, Vanille, and Gaara. "My sister over there goes by Lightning, due to Bodhum Security Regime. Only me and Naruto knows."

"And I still have yet to get either of them to reveal it." Snow said with a bit of a pout, which looks pretty funny on a large guy like him.

Vanille spoke next. "My name is Vanille."

"Gaara."

"Sazh Katzroy. Good to meet you."

"And I'm Naruto Namikaze, as most knows." Naruto introduced himself last. The group see Vanille wondering around the crystallized lake, with Snow following her.

Sazh sighed in sadness. "Why does kids get dragged into this?"

"I know the feeling." Nora said, looking at her son in sadness. "I would give anything for my son not to be a l'cie. Even become a l'cie myself so he doesn't have to." She kept asking herself why she was spared becoming one and not her son. But she can't change what happened. She can only hope that her son journey doesn't become so harsh.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the kids out of trouble." Snow said, smirking.

Sazh patted Snow's shoulder before saying. "Problem with that is, you're one of them." Naruto laugh a little while Snow look a bit insulted. "Trying to take on a pulse fal'cie, that was our first mistake. Should've left it to the sanctum."

"Hey, we manage to defeat it. That counts for something." Serah said, trying to find a bright side. "And you helped us fighting it. Gotta be something that prompt you to do it."

Sazh shrugged. "Might've been. Not so sure anymore." With that, the group kept on walking. They took on the occasional cei'th and PSICOM scouts, but nothing truly dangerous. Also met some debris and use those to pass wide gaps.

All the while, Hope look at Naruto curiously. Ever since he saw his mother alive and learn that Naruto was the one to save her, he liked him. Seeing him keep his cool and seeing him in battle made the young boy admire the blonde quickly

And what wants to know more about him. "So Naruto, what did you before all of this?" Naruto turn to the kid when he ask the question, making Hope shrank down a bit in shyness.

"Well, I mainly try to find out where my parents went, with little success." Naruto answered him, a glimpse of sadness in his eyes at the thought of his parents. "I also been doing my focus, meeting others who had the same focus, like Gaara hear."

"What is your focus anyway?" Lightning asked him. "Do you even know your focus?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I'm not going to tell you yet. Information is a dangerous thing and I don't want to tell you anything that might endanger any of you." Lightning wanted to argue, but Naruto gave her a look that made her surprisingly silent. Lightning sigh. Only Naruto can make her silent, even if she want to protest.

Naruto suddenly tensed and stopped walking, making the others stop and look at him in confusion. Naruto heard something coming. Something big.

"Everyone, prepare yourself." Naruto commanded. Before anyone could ask why, their eyes widen when they saw the warmech above them. The range users point their weapons it while the melee fighters ready their own weapons. Hope breathed heavier in panic before stepping back and landing on his butt.

The warmech flew other them before landing in front of Hope, making the poor boy panic even more. He crawl backwards away from it before getting his boomerang and getting up.

"Not him again." Sazh groan, getting questionings look from the others accept for Lightning. Seeing the looks, he explained himself. "Me and soldier girl over there fought the thing when we got to the restricted zone. It doesn't know how to give up, as seen other here."

"No kidding." Lightning said. "So let put it down for good." They all saw it powering up their guns and all of them dive for cover while Gaara formed a sand shield. It send out a barrage of bullets, buy luckily, everyone manage to find some cover.

"Nora, Hope, Serah, Gaara, Sazh, when that thing stop shooting I want you to shoot it with your range weapons!" Naruto commanded. "Snow, Lightning, Vanille, your guys with me! While that thing is distracted, we're gonna try to find a weak spot!"

Got it!" Lightning said, speaking for everyone. Once the machine stopped firing, the range users did what Naruto said. Sazh and Nora send barrage of bullets at the thing while Hope keep throwing his boomerang it and Gaara use sand bullets at it. While it was distracted by the three, trying to keep itself from getting harmed further, the melee users did their job.

Snow was at it first, punching the wheel with his fist, causing it freeze from the magic he's using. Vanille latched on one of the machine guns with her rods and pull on it till it finally break apart.

Lightning slide under machine, turning her sword into a gun and started shooting under it, causing it to leap away and it to nearly malfunction. It started to shoot at Lightning, only for a sand shield to appear in front of her and protect her from the barrage of bullets.

"Thanks." Lightning said, speaking to Gaara. Naruto use his magic to slowly form a ball of wind in his hand before thrusting it at the machine. That cause it to blown upward, like a horse galloping, and exposing his underside.

With the underside expose, Naruto threw his two swords at it. The results?

When the swords got lodge in, it seemingly shut down for a few seconds, before it exploded. Everyone either cover their eyes or hide in cover when the explosion happen.

"That was easy." Naruto said, walking to the wreckage. He picked up both swords and put them back in his sheath. "Way too easy."

Just as said that, several ships appeared around them, all turning lights on them. "Several pulse l'cie spotted." A voice said from one of those ships. "I repeat, pulse l'cie spotted."

Sazh groan, pulling out new clips for his gun. "You just had to say that, didn't you?" Several PSICOM got out of the ship, all armed. The group can see that a few of them have purple armor on. Rangers.

"Shit." Naruto cursed, seeing the number of soldiers. "This is going to be a long day." Right after he said that, the PSICOM started attacking.

Naruto and Lightning both worked together with one group, using their own sword skills, with the occasional shots from Lightning, to take down these guns. Snow kept dodging all the gunshots and took them down with one hit in the heads, with Serah providing support with her bow. Vanille use her rod to to throw the the soldiers around, sometimes at each other, with Hope covering her back, using his boomerang to take down several of them in one go. And Sazh and Nora are shooting them down, with Gaara blocking the bullets coming upon them with his sand, and shooting gallops of sand at every platoon.

The group of l'cie, plus Nora, are taking them down one by one, group by group, but the more they seem to take down, the more PSICOM seems to come. And the group is getting tired.

"Where. Are. They. All. Coming. From!" Snow said in aggravation, punching every soldier with each punch. Began to surround them all as the group got tired.

Sazh aim his gun at another soldier, only to hear a 'click' when he press the trigger. "I'm out!"

"Me too!" Nora replied, looking at the gun. Snow gritted his teeth as the soldier has the other backing up. They need to something, anything, to change the tide. Something that would take them all out.

Like a prayer being answered, Snow l'cie mark suddenly started glowing, catching the attention of everyone. The PSICOM started back away in fear while the ball started forming bigger and bigger.

The ball started getting bigger and bigger until it suddenly exploded, revealing two humanoid figures. Two beautiful looking females, with blue skin, strange hair, and strange clothing. Both has a wheel attached to them, one on the leg and the other on the hair.

Snow stare at them. "What the-?"

"Eidolons." Naruto said, causing the others to look at him. "You remembers the tell don't you guys? Mystical entities that only show themselves only to a few selected l'cie. Said to be saviors of l'cie bound to their focus against their will." The two women suddenly threw the wheels attached to their body and took down all the PSICOM soldiers around them.

Snow grin. "Alright." They suddenly turn to the group, causing Naruto to pale as he remember one other thing.

"And there is one more thing." Naruto started to warn them. "Without any exception, they'll attack the l'cie that summoned them."

"WHAT?!" And to prove Naruto's words, one of them launch an ice attack at Snow. He had to jump back to dodge it, with gritted teeth. "Just great. Anybody got any ideas to handle both the ships and these two?"

Naruto grin at him, holding up his l'cie mark. "Don't worry, me and Gaara can handle the ships ourselves." Everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"Naruto, have your travel made you insane?!" Lightning yelled, looking at the ships. "How on earth would you and Gaara alone handle all those ships?!" Naruto l'cie mark suddenly started glowing, along with Gaara's. Naruto's mark is crimson red while Gaara's is sandy brown.

"By summoning our own eidolon." Naruto answered and with that, two eidolons were summoned the same way Snow's was. The two eidolons are two times the size of Snow's, both of them having the same pro wrestler type body. Except Naruto's is red while Gaara's is brown.

Naruto turn to the gobsmack group with a foxy grin. "Like I said, me and Gaara can handle this. You guys can get a rest while Snow handle his own eidolons." With that, Naruto and Gaara to their Eidolon. The two eidolon charge at ships, entering into their Gestalt mode, with Kurama is his fox form while Shukaku in his lizard form.

"Ready to do some damage Kurama?"

" **You better believe Naruto."** Kurama replied with a vicious grin. During their years of travel, the two became close friends. They lost their ability to read each other's minds when Kurama turn into a eidolon, but Naruto often summon to either talk or fight. Like right now.

The ships started shooting at the eidolons, but it barely did any damage. Kurama before slashing one of the ships and then bite into another, making it explode. One try attacking from behind, but Kurama grabbed it with his tails and smashed it with his tails.

Meanwhile, Gaara's eidolon is having a blast, slowly crushing any ship with it's sand and tongue. He also use his tongue to throw them on the crystalized water, causing them to explode.

Soon, the ships were all destroyed and the ones that try to escape were caught by either Kurama's tail or Shukaku's tongue.

" **Heh."** Kurama chuckled, laying down on the ground. " **That was way to easy."**

" **You said it Kurama."** Shukaku agreed with a mad cackle. " **Though it was fun to stretch our leg."** Kurama nodded in agreement while Naruto and Gaara merely shook their head at their eidolons. Meanwhile, the group was watching the eidolons with wide eyes, even Lightning. Snow was done with his eidolon and is joining the group in the stairing.

They are all surprise that the things could talk and also at how strong they are. Vanille, however, eyes widen as she recognize the two eidolons. From a legend she heard of from her village.

"Heh, interesting eidolons you got there." A voice said from above them. They all turn to where to the voice at to see a black hair woman on top of a crystal like hill.

The girl has bronze like skin, green eyes with a beauty mark beneath her right eye, and wavy black hair that is braided. She's wearing purple claw like earrings, a short black top, black sleeves over her forearms. sandals, two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath the belt, and and blue clothing that looks indian like. She also has a spear on her back.

The woman observe the group, and the eidolons as well, but then her eyes widen when she saw Vanille, who has the same look. "Vanille?" Fang said, jumping off the cliff and onto their level. Vanille smile widely before running to the woman and hugging her tightly.

"Fang!"

 **And that's the end. So Naruto and Gaara's eidolons are revealed, Snow has his eidolon, and the group met Fang earlier. I hope you guys like this chapter and the action in it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	5. A New Friend and Continue Travel

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, I forgot to tell you this, but I'm going to now. The minimum of pages I'm going to do for each chapter will be six chapters, so they can come quicker. I hope you guys are alright with that.**

 **Also, I made a Inside Out and Harry Potter crossover. (Don't say anything, I know I have to many stories that I need to finish). If you want to check it out, you can. And not much happens on this chapter, just the canon stuff with added dialogue. The next chapter will probably have some character development from the group, so if your into that, be expecting that the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII.**

Chapter 5: A New Friend

Naruto, Lightning, Serah, Snow, Sazh, Hope, Nora, and Gaara are looking at Fang and Vanille, who is close at her side. It was a few minutes ago when Fang revealed herself and she and Vanille had a tearful reunion. Also when Naruto and Gaara took down the PSICOM while Snow took down his own eidolons.

Now, all of them gathered up in front of the new arrival. Naruto was the first to speak. "So, I'm guessing that your a l'cie as well? And that you're a friend of Vanille?"

"Yes and yes on both accounts." Fang answer him. "Been looking for Vanille for months. I almost didn't think I would find her, until now." Vanille nodded in agreement and hug her friend by the waist.

Naruto smile at them. "Well, I'm glad you guys reunited. By the way…." He look at the l'cie mark on her shoulder, "How did you get the mark?"

"From a fal'cie. Isn't that obvious?" Fang remarked and Naruto chuckle. He knew that it's the only thing he is going to get out of her concerning the mark.

"Okay, keep your secret then." Naruto said in an easy going manner. "Beside, I'm keeping secrets as well so I don't really have the right to force any answers out of you."

Before anyone else to speak, Lightning spoke up. "So, are we all going to get out of here? PSICOM might show up any minute."

"I agree with soldier girl on that one." Sazh spoke up. "I rather not spend my life in their cells, or end up in a firing squad." Naruto chuckle a little before nodding.

"Yeah, let's go. The sooner we find a way out of here, the better." Naruto said and everyone is in a agreement that. So the group began walking again with Fang with them this time.

Naruto walk to Snow's side, curious about his fight with the eidolons. "So how was the fight with the two eidolons?" Snow grin and gave his friend of thumbs up.

"As usual, the hero wins." Snow said. Serah giggle at Snow's confidence (or cockiness?) while Lightning roll her eyes. "You see, this is how it went…."

 _(Flashback)_

Snow ducked when Nix threw her wheel at him. He move to the side when Stiria attempted a swipe at him. He grin. "So that's how it's going to be huh?" Snow said, getting to his fighting form. "Well, let me give you a taste of what this hero can do."

" _Come on, you can do it Snow!" Serah cheered from the sidelines. Vanille is cheering alongside with her while Sazh and Lightning are merely observing. Hope and Nora are watching as well._

" _I dont' know about that." Sazh said, giving his opinion. "You need to strategize in order to beat an eidolon, and from what I seen, the kid…."_

" _Is not one to strategize." Lightning finished. Serah falter a little, knowing that it is a fact, but Vanille still kept her hope up._

" _Maybe he might think of one." Vanille said positively. But true to Lightning's word, Snow is getting nowhere in the fight. For the next five minutes he's been trying to pummel the two Shiva sisters, with no luck on landing a hit critical hit. Snow began to get tired, worrying Serah._

 _Sazh sighed. "Come on, kid. Try and use your brain for once." Sazh called out. "Punching those two aren't going to do anything. Plan a strategy."_

 _Snow breathed heavily. Normally, he would say that heroes don't need strategies, but considering that he isn't landing a single hit, he decided to think of one for once and not just wing it._

 _Unfortunately, the eidolons won't give time to think and he dodge two punches from them. "Come on!" Snow shouted. He duck when Nix swiped at him and prepare to punch her rib cage. "Give me a break." When he punch the rib, something surprising happen._

 _A cold blast formed around the knuckles and Nix cried out in pain when the ice punch made it's way to her ribs. Snow stare at his hand in shock while the others are as shock as him and Nix was recovering from the attack._

 _He saw the other sister coming at him and he barrel roll from under her arms. Then, by instincts, he swiped his hand at her and a small blizzard form, pushing her back and damaging her._

 _Snow grin. "Alright. I'm starting to like the l'cie magic." He saw Nix throw her wheel at him, causing him to instinctively form a shield around him to block it._

 _He ran at Nix once the shield was done and after he dodge a swipe from her, did an uppercut blizzard, causing her to get knock backed and on her back. Stiria suddenly did series of swipes at him, but luckily, Snow quickly formed another. When he saw the eidolon getting slower, he took the chance to punch her in the gut, winding her out._

 _Snow grin once more. Finally, he got some punches in. Suddenly though, the eidolons started glowing once again, making the others back up. The two of them suddenly (and slowly) disappeared, Snow's l'cie mark glowing as they were completely gone._

 _(Flashback End)_

"And that's when we watch you and Gaara take down all those ships." Snow finished up. Naruto was silent through the hole thing, but then spoke when Snow was finished.

"So there really is a brain in the skull." Naruto said playfully, making Snow punch him in the arm. Naruto laughed. "But seriously though, good job requiring your eidolons. Few ever win against them."

Snow grin. "Hey, a hero-"

"-always wins. I know Snow." Naruto finish up. He hear that so many times, he memorized Snow's speeches by heart.

Serah spoke up. "By the way Naruto, where did you and Gaara get your eidolons?"

As the group walked, Naruto began telling stories about his travels. The several places he went to, where he got the eidolons, and times where he and Gaara sometimes travel together. The group had to push through rubble, jump over cliffs, and fight off PSICOM soldiers or the occasional monsters.

It's been at least an hour when they first started traveling around lake Breshka, when they all saw an army of PSICOM at the bottom of the cliff they're on. They saw several teams forming up down there and ships scouting around.

"They must hunting purge survivors." Sazh guessed. Naruto, Lightning, and Fang nodded in agreement.

Vanille gulped a little. "I hope everyone made out okay."

"We do as well Vanille." Naruto responded, especially the NORA group. He turned to Gaara. "You're sure you got everyone out of the restricted zone?"

Gaara nodded. "Everyone I could find at least, though I'm not sure if the PSICOM would be hunting them down at Cocoon. The best we could hope for is that they're hiding. Nowhere is safe for the people of Bodhum."

Sazh hit the ground under him in frustration. "Damn it. Just because they shared a neighborhood with the fal'cie, they are treated like pulse tainted rats."

Vanille and Fang look at Sazh at the last sentence before Vanille look down sadly. "People really hate pulse, don't they?"

"Not hate." Sazh corrected, getting up on his knees. "Fear, is more like it."

"All scared of Pulse boogeyman." Naruto added in. He look at the l'cie mark on his wrist. "Many would be awake at night, knowing that l'cie are around them, living with them."

"Up until now, Eden's always stepped in." Sazh continued. "To correct their errors in judgement. Guess humans aren't worth the effort. Figure they'll just let us kill each other off."

Fang sighed. "All this talk is making me depressed. How about we not talk and get out of this lake?" Before anyone could say anything, they all felt a rumble.

"Um….what the heck was that?" Snow asked, bewildered. His question was answered when several ships flew past them, causing the group to step back.

Lightning look at up at the ships. "They're sealing off the area. Trying to trap any stragglers."

"Shit." Naruto cursed, ignoring the looks from Serah and Nora. "We get our out of here before we get caught in the net. I don't want to be the catch of the day for these guys." With that, the group ran out of the area, trying to find a way to get out.

(Gates of Antiquity)

"Okay…." Naruto said slowly, touching one of the red-orange crystals. It felt warm. "This is getting creepier and creepier."

"You don't have to tell me." Snow said with his hands behind his hand. The group made it to the Gates of Antiquity, after there track through the lake. What freaking most of them out is that fire also turn to crystal as well.

"Even the fire turn to crystal." Sazh said as the group walk up stairs. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I think these are beautiful." Serah said, looking at all the crystals. Snow and Naruto smile at the girl while Lightning has a twitch of a smile.

Vanille suddenly started running and skipping around, with her tugging Hope's hand. The boy himself, is blushing at this while his mother is watching in amusement. "Don't stray too far you two." Nora called out, but her words fell on deaf ears with Vanille.

Naruto suddenly heard something from the distance, something that made him stiffen and look around. From the sounds of it, it's flying and coming this way. His eyes move to where the sound is coming from and then his eyes widen at the site. "Hope, Vanille, get over here!" Naruto shouted, startling everyone.

Vanille and Hope stopped on their tracks, wondering why Naruto sound panicked, until they saw a monster coming at them. The both of them have their eyes' widen and started running back to the group, screaming.

"Vanille!" Fang screamed while Nora screamed "Hope!" Vanille and Hope ran back to the group, all of them taking out weapons for the fight.

"God damn it." Naruto cursed, taking out both his swords. "Can we go anywhere that doesn't have animals attacking us?" Nobody had the chance to answer that, as they were all push back by a gust of wind by the Garuda Interceptor. Naruto gritted his teeth. All right, no more mister nice guy.

"Gaara, you hold it down!" Naruto barked out. "Fang, Vanille, distract the thing before it can realize what Gaara is going to do! Lightning, we're going to cut the wings down so it won't be able to fly! Anyone with a gun is going to shoot this fucker! Now!"

Gaara started getting sand on the ground, creating a giant circle. Fang meanwhile, charge at the monsters. It send out another gust of wind from its wing, but Fang slide under in time and then stab it's leg. It cried out in pain and turn around in order to attack Fang, giving Vanille an opening.

Vanille use her rod like a fishing net and threw it at the Interceptor, connecting it to the monster's back. She pulled in as hard as she could, with Snow helping her out, startling the thing and making it fall down, right where Gaara's sand is at.

Before it even knows, ropes of sand formed arounds it's wing, trapping it. It shrieked and started thrashing around, making Gaara grunt as he concentrated at keeping the sand from breaking. "If your going to attack, do it now."

Naruto and Lightning doesn't need to be told twice. The two charge at the thing, sword drawn, and started cutting through the wings. It shrieked as it felt being it's wings being cut, and thrash around even more, but Naruto and Lightning was going through the wings quick. Finally, the two completely cut off the wings.

"Kill it!" Naruto shouted as Gaara couldn't hold it anymore and Interceptor got up. Sazh and Nora started shooting at it with their guns while Serah use her bow. Hope, meanwhile, keep throwing his boomerang at it and they kept at it, until the monster fell down, dead on the floor.

As soon as it was dead, everyone let their guard down and put up their weapon. They all spotted a ship in front of the group, something they didn't notice before. Vanille ran over to the ship while the others walk to it.

Everyone observe the ship in front of them, all of them relieve for something good to happen. "This should make things easier." Vanille commented on happily.

"Well, knowing our luck, it's probably missing an engine." Sazh commented, making Vanille 'hmph' at him.

"You should be so negative."

"And you should keep your hopes up." Sazh shot back. Vanille grumbled as the group walk over to the ship.

"He got a point Vanille." Fang added in, walking to her friend's side. "We shouldn't really keep our hopes, considering our luck."

"So we got four pessimist on our group." Naruto said, joining in on the conversation. The four pessimist he referring to are Lightning, Gaara, Sazh, and Fang. "Good thing we have plenty of optimist."

"Not really a pessimist. More like a realist."

"Details, details. Doesn't change the fact that you guys the negatively."

As the banter kept going on, everyone got onto the ship. Serah saw Lightning give Fang the evil eye, making the younger sister giggle a little. Wow, she never imagine Lightning being the jealous type.

"Ok everyone, buckle up and sit down." Sazh called out. He activated the engine that starts the ship and it began to take off. It suddenly blasted off, causing Vanille, Serah, and Sazh to cry out in shock.

Naruto sensitive ears suddenly heard others ships coming from behind them, and he look behind to see several ships coming right at them. He groan. Why can't things be easy, just once?

 **And that's the end. I'm sorry if this isn't a good chapter, but I couldn't really think of much to type. And sorry that it isn't really that long. I hope the next chapter will be better, if this one isn't. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	6. Firefight and a Well Deserved Break

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. We got a fight in the sky, on the ground, and a well deserved break for the group. Also at the end, some development between Hope and Naruto. Before I begin, I would to say a few things.**

 **I would like to tell you all that there is a new poll for a future story I'm planning after I complete one or two of my other ones. Two planned stories actually. A Walking Dead fanfiction, one game version and one tv version before I merge them together. Don't have a name yet for the tv version, but it's depend on the pairing. I'm trying to decide on Rick/oc or Rick/Beth. What do you think? Just check my profile and vote for who you want Rick to be paired with.**

 **So, now that's out of the way, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII.**

Chapter 6: Firefight

So, let take a debrief of what happened. They just got out of Lake Breshka.

Good.

They found a new friend, and Snow got a new Eidolon.

Also good.

They found a ship, fully intact, after fighting a flying monster bird.

Good as well.

And now, they are flying in that ship, while several PSICOM ships are chasing after them. And shooting at them.

….Not so good.

Suddenly, somewhere from above, lasers and bullets started raining down on them, causing everyone to cry out. "Give us a break?!" Naruto cried out. He suddenly started agreeing with Sazh. They have very bad luok.

"Give me that!" Lightning said, causing a cry of "What?" from Sazh. She took control of the guns and started shooting back at them. When they were high up, they saw that she only shot one of them.

"Did we get them?"

"We got one of them." Lightning answered Vanille's question. The PSICOM started shooting at them again, causing Hope to cry out that they are still behind them. Lightning and Snow started fighting for the controls as they fly through several buildings until Sazh finally got the controls.

"You wanna die?" Sazh said to Lightning. "If not, let me handle the controls." He started maneuvering around the buildings, trying to lose them, but to no avail.

Hope is near panic mode again, but his mother manage to calm him down by holding his hand. "How are we going to lose them?" He yelled through the fire of bullets behind them.

"Beats me kid."

"Then let me drive!"

"No, thank you, Soldier Girl!"

Sazh then started flying up, pushing through the close quarters of rocks. Finally, he manage to get out the cracks and into the sky. But unfortunately, the PSICOM were still on them.

Sazh look behind the ship. "They still on us?"

"No, they are on the ground, chasing a cat." Naruto retorted. Sazh didn't have time to retort back, as he went down to try to escape the other ships. But the PSICOM were stubborn and continue on the chase.

Sazh growled. "Come on, give me break!" He started driving through the canyons, thinking of a way to get rid of those ships. "Hang on!" He started going faster, passing through the rocks as the PSICOM shot at them. Instead, they shot at those rocks and either blocking their paths or destroying some of them. When Sazh got to clear sky, he quickly boosted out of their before anymore could chase them again.

Once everyone was sure that there is no PSICOM are chasing them, they all sagged in relief. Sazh slammed his fist on the wheel and dipped his forward in exhaustion. "Oh, for the love of all that's good!"

Suddenly, everyone was hearing a news update of the purge. It's saying that the Sanctum announced that the Purge was successful and that the civilians arrived safely at Pulse. Naruto snorted at that.

"Safe rival. And I'm a PSICOM soldier." Naruto dryly said. It then show the Primarch defending the relocation of the bodhum civilians. Sazh roll his eyes. "Yeah, right. If it makes the Sanctum look bad, it never would've happened."

"Agreed." Naruto, Snow, and Fang said at the same time. The primarch continue his speech, stating that they are going to use every available resource to keep Cocoon safe. "Meaning that we will run for the rest of our lives."

"Hey, um…." Vanille started. Sazh look at her when she spoke. "Who's this guy?" Sazh sighed and dipped his head forward in the screen again in exasperation while Naruto chuckle a little.

He got his head back up to speak. "What do they teach kids these days?" Sazh mumbled to himself. "He's Galenth Dysley. The Sanctum Primarch."

"Murderer in Chief." Naruto added in, something to which Sazh agreed to.

"Just another tool of the fal'cie." Lightning muttered as the news continued on. The news stated the Sanctum might do additional purges for the safety of Cocoon, making Naruto slap his forehead.

"Six years I've been traveling and the government is more idiotic than I remembered it."

"You mean it wasn't like that before?" Fang joked, making Naruto chuckle. "But seriously, killing other civilians for everyone supposed 'safety'?"

"That what the Sanctum think we should do." Sazh replied, throwing his hand up in exasperation. "Let purge everyone! That'll get rid of the l'cies in the area." Suddenly, they heard an alarm coming from the ship, alerting everyone.

Naruto suddenly heard bullets being shot at them and he knew the PSICOM are chasing them again. He sighed. "So much for the peace. They're determine, I'll give them that."

"Points for perseverance." Sazh added in. A light suddenly shone through the window, getting everyone to cover their eyes. When they got higher up, they were met with the Sanctum Fal'cie. Vanille gasp in amazement at the site.

"Woah."

"A sanctum fal'cie up close and personal." Sazh said as he drive. "Cocoon's own light in the sky." The ship got hit by a couple of bullets, causing it to lurch a little. Sazh sighed. Here we go again.

Lightning look at the fal'cie in front of them. "Fly in." Lightning advised. When Sazh look at her like she was crazy, she explained herself. "We can lose them in there." Sazh sighed (He's been doing that a lot lately). What does he got to lose?

Sazh then started maneuvering through the energy inside the fal'cie while the PSICOM continue on the chase. They saw a few of those ships started getting blown up on the chase, getting caught in the energy waves.

Sazh grin. "I like this fal'cie." Just as he said that, one of the engines suddenly got destroyed, causing Naruto to curse out loud.

"Spoke to soon Sazh." He said as the ship started crashing down to the land. This is gonna be one hard landing.

(The Vile Peaks)

Naruto groan, getting himself up from the floor. That crashed hurt. A lot. He look over to see the rest of the group unconscious, with the exception of Lightning, who is getting up off her back as well.

"Well….that hurts." Naruto groan out, stretching his arms out. He look around to see that they are at Vile Peaks. "Great, we're at another deadly place. Our luck seems to get better and better."

Lightning didn't say anything to him as she was trying to rouse Serah back up. Snow, Fang, and Gaara slowly got up as well, feeling as bad as Naruto and Lightning.

"I…." Snow groaned. "Hate those guys."

"Agreed." Fang said, stretching her arms. "The next time I see them, I'm going to stab their head through my spear." Gaara didn't say anything. He merely narrow his eyes at where he's staring at.

"Something coming." His voice was a whispered, but everyone heard him. They all tensed as they heard several fast footsteps, and took out their weapons. Soon enough, several red and white hounds showed up all around the place.

Naruto sighed as he swung Oblivion and Oathkeeper around. "Great, Pantherons. We can never catch a break, can we?"

"Hey, our life would be boring otherwise." Snow replied. Before anyone could say anything else, the Pantherons ran at them. Naruto slice down the one that came at him before bending down on one knee and slicing another by through it's stomach. Three more that came at him, he blew away by a burst of wind he controlled.

Meanwhile, Snow is punching each one of them back, when they got to close while Gaara stabs the one that are brought down by several sand spears. The two of them are in front of the still unconscious people, to make sure that they aren't attack, with Gaara making several sands walls behind them and at their sides.

Fang, herself, is stabbing through any canines that was coming at her. In the stomach, through their sides, in their feets and through them to another group, etc. Lightning is at her side as well, cutting up her own group while shooting any that got to close to Fang.

Soon enough, Vanille slowly woke up and got off of Sazh's body. She woke up to see Naruto, Lightning, Fang, Snow, and Gaara fighting the pack of canines. "Hey!" Vanille exclaimed, shaking everybody else up. "You guys! Wake up! We need to wake up!" Hope, Sazh, Nora, and Serah slowly got up at the sound of Serah's voice and saw the others fighting off the group of Patherons.

The group scrambled up on their feets and got their weapons before joining the group. Vanille launched her pole at a hound was about to jump on Fang, who was stabbing one through the eye. Before it could take a bite of her, Vanille pull it away and through at another group, bringing them all down. She started doing that, helping Lightning and Fang fight off the hounds.

Sazh and Nora, meanwhile, are shooting through the hounds with Gaara, helping him and Snow out. Each hound Gaara missed, they shoot down while taking down some of their own.

While they are doing that, Serah and Hope are helping Naruto. Serah launch several arrows at the hounds that were to close to Naruto while Hope kept throwing his boomerang at them. The Patherons didn't had a chance at the onslaught from the group and soon enough, the dogs had no choice but to retreat with their tails behind their legs.

Once the rest of the dogs were gone, everyone put their weapons up. Vanille, Sazh, Nora, and Serah lay on the ground, very tired from everything. "Man, I'm beat." Sazh commented tiredly. He then notice Lightning still walking on, despite the fight they just finished. "What, no break?"

Lightning stopped her walk, but she isn't looking at him. "They're tracking us." It wasn't an 'if' about it. It was a cold hard fact.

"I know that. I know that all to well." Sazh explained. "But we aren't soldiers. We don't have that kind of stamina."

"You have enough to complain." Lightning retorted. Naruto laugh a little at that.

"She got you there old man." Naruto chuckled out, ignoring his glare. He then walk up to Lightning. "But in all serious Lightning, we need a bit of break. We're no good if we are tired." Naruto saw that Lightning is thinking about this, something that surprised the others (Except for Snow and Serah). Making sure she would accept it, he continue on. "And remember that Serah is in the group and that she's tired as well. We can't protect her all the time."

Lightning sighed. If it was someone else, she would've rejected them without letting them make any other explanation after giving one. Alll except for Serah and Naruto. The two people she cared more about.

"...Okay." Lightning finally said, surprising Sazh, Hope, and Vanille even more. "We'll rest for half an hour. Then we'll leave quickly so they won't find us." Naruto smile and nodded in agreement to that.

"Good. And to buy us some time…." Not look at Gaara. "Gaara, can you form your sand around us and make it look like part of the ground?"

Gaara didn't say anything. He merely raise up his hands up, getting the sand come around the whole group. The sand slowly form up, spinning around like a tornado or a sand storm before it closed up. The sand then harden before it look like they are in a cave.

Snow whistled. "Damn. Never thought I would see anyone do that."

"When you're a l'cie and a guardian for a few years, you pick things up." Gaara said with a shrug as everyone layed or sat down. Snow sat on the ground with Serah, who latched onto his arms and snuggle on his shoulder, something which Lightning glared at.

Fang roll her eyes and gag. "Can you save that for when you have a room to yourself please?"

"Agreed." Lightning said, but their statements were unheard. Naruto chuckle softly at that.

"You should know that it would be hard to get those two to stop being lovey dovey with each other once they start Light." Naruto said, not bother by the scene. He's seen a lot when he was with them. "Anyway, we should lay down you guys. We'll need the rest." Everyone was agreement to that.

As everybody is resting, Hope is looking at Naruto. When they traveled at Lake Breshka, Hope has been admiring Naruto. His skill in battle, his tactical abilities, his leaderships, everything Hope could ever wished to be. He also has something that gain his confidence back, that stops him from running away.

He wanted to talk to him, to get to know him better. But he was also nervous of talking to someone so powerful. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he look to his right to see his mother smiling at him. "If you want to talk to him, go ahead Hope."

He wrung his hands nervously. "But what if he doesn't talk me? What if-" Vanille suddenly pop in the conversation.

"It's not good if you focus 'what if'." Vanille advised, standing at Hope's side and startling him. "Come on, let's go talk to him." Before Hope could protest, Vanille grab his hand and pull him towards Naruto, making Nora giggle. She could tell the two are going to be a cute couple.

Naruto was resting on the ground, with his hand behind his back and his left leg on top of his upward right leg. He crack one eye open when he heard Vanille and Hope walking to him (Well, Vanille skipping and Hope getting dragged). He smile and got up from his position to see what they want.

"Hey you two." Naruto said to them, leaning on the rock wall behind him. "So do you guys need anything or just want to talk?" Hope was even more nervous now, so Vanille spoke.

"Hope wanted to talk to you." Vanille stated bluntly, ignoring Hope shaking his head. "He's probably thankful for you saving his mother."

Naruto smile at Hope, who scratch his head nervously. "Like I said, it's no problem. I would've done that for anybody."

"Still though, thank you." Hope said sincerely. He then look at the l'cie mark curiously. "Where did you get the l'cie mark?" Unnoticed by Hope, the others are listening in when Hope asked that question.

Naruto look at the l'cie mark branded to him. "I got it just before I left Bodhum to search for my own parents." That caused Lightning's, Serah's, and Snow's eyes to widen. It happen just the day before Naruto left?

Naruto continued. "When I got home, I saw no one inside. Only this amulet. The eyes suddenly opened up, revealing two slited orbs. The eidolon you saw back at Lake Breshka, that was the one inhabiting this amulet." He showed the amulet that is attached to his hand to Hope.

Hope look at thing with a bit of surprise. "That small thing hold the eidolon?"

"It also turn me into a l'cie." Naruto said. "Gave me the powers to protect the amulet and to an extension, myself. Prove really handy when I was travelling."

"Like when you saved from becoming a crystal?"

"Exactly like that."

Serah flinch at the reminder of her near fate while Snow gain a tighter hold on his girlfriend. Even though he believes the legend of eternal life, he was glad he could still be with Serah like this.

Naruto and Hope kept talking, with the boy asking more and more question about his travels. Naruto kept telling him tales of his adventure to the boy, making him more and more relax while Vanille listen in and add in her own comments.

Nora smile at the scene. She is glad that Naruto is acting a brother figure for Hope. Her son will need all the support he could get and she could only do so much, being the only regular person here.

In the end, she hope that her son would come out of this alright and well.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the little development between Naruto and Hope. Naruto is going to be a big brother figure for Hope and also, don't expect Hope to be so angsty like in the canons. Since his mother is still alive, he mellowed down. And not wanting revenge on Snow.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	7. You're a Smoker?

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we're going to have a Naruto and Lightning moment, something you guys have been waiting for. Also, make sure to check out my poll if you hadn't already or my other stories. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII**

Chapter 7: You're a Smoker?

"You're sure you need to go now Gaara?"

It was an hour after the group decided to rest up. Now, they all rest up and ready to go, so Gaara brought the sand dome down. Also, Gaara decided to leave the group and get back traveling by himself.

Gaara nodded. "You know why I need to go Naruto. Amulet holders can't be together for a long time-"

"-else risk the chance of shifty groups trying to get multiple amulets. I get it." Naruto said with a chuckle. The group gather around Gaara as he prepare to leave. "Well, good luck Gaara. Make sure to update on anything you find about these things."

"Same to you Naruto." Gaara replied, the two bro hugging. Then Gaara whispered to him, "Are you planning to stay with this group for long?" Naruto sighed. He's been talking to Gaara, when he was out of earshot with the others, about leaving the group and going on his own again, for their own protection.

"Probably not." Naruto whispered back. "I'll probably leave as soon as possible." Gaara nodded in acceptance.

"Just remember what I said. Don't deny yourself happiness." Gaara whispered. Naruto sighed as the two ended the hug. Gaara knows about his feelings for Lightning, but Naruto doesn't know if she return those feelings. Light doesn't seem the ones for romance.

With that, Gaara form a sand disk from under him and fly off. Vanille and Serah shouted goodbye to Gaara while the others merely wave.

"So." Snow started, looking at Naruto. "Can you tell us more about these amulets?" Naruto saw the look Lightning is giving him, saying that she also want the answer to that and want it now.

He sighed. "I can tell you while we walk. Lightning can lead us, since she know the area." Lightning blink in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw the look of recognition in your eyes." Naruto answered with a smile. "Now, let's walk and talk." With that, the group and everyone pay attention Naruto's story.

From what Gaara told him before he went to the Hanging Edge, they amulets are a key. They were made to hold something powerful and there is a total of nine of them. Their ancestors were chosen to protect and it always been pass down to each generation.

Vanille and Fang look at each other, the two of them slightly worried. They heard of this legend before on pulse. The legend of the amulet wielders, the ones that keeps the fourth fal'cie from rising up. Konton.

Fortunately for them, no one seemed to see their worried looks. "So you're ancestors hold the ninth amulet correct?" Serah asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "And did you met the other amulet holders?"

Naruto smile. "We met each other one time or another, but we never stayed together for long. It's too dangerous for two or more holders to stay together, which is why Gaara left."

"So who are the other holders?" Lightning asked him. The group is now climbing up some of the debris they bumped into.

"Well, you already know Gaara, who holds the first one. The other Is Yugito, a woman who holds second amulet." Naruto began. "The one who holds the third is Yagura. Fourth amulet holder is Roshi. The fifth one is Hana. The sixth is Ukata, seventh is Fuu, and the eighth is Kirabi, nicknamed Killer B." He wonder what would happen if Snow and B met. Oh god, he hope B doesn't get Snow into rapping. He don't think he could save either of them from Lightning's wrath.

Snow smiled. "The last one sounds like a cool guy." Lightning scoff in disagreement.

"More like a cocky l'cie."

"Come on Lightning, can you lighten up?"

"You're version of lighten up is becoming an idiot like you."

"Ouch, that hurts. Hurts indeed."

Naruto sigh in annoyance as the two started bickering. Sazh was the same way, as he drag his face with both hands. "Do they often argue like that?" Sazh asked.

"Nearly every day, especially when Serah started dating Snow." Naruto told them. He can imagine what Lightning had to say when Snow and Serah announced that they were getting married. He went into his pocket to get something. "The two of them are nearly complete opposites, Snow a care free and naive kind of guy while Lightning is very serious. It's no wonder those two bicker, though Snow is trying to be a friend to her."

Sazh nodded in understanding. He was about to say more, when he notice what Naruto pulled out something from his pocket. A box of cigarettes.

Naruto took a cigarette out and snap his finger to create a few sparks to light up the match. Once it was lite up, he heard Sazh spoke. "You smoke?" Naruto turn when Sazh spoke. Not only that, but Sazh question gain the attention from everyone in the group.

"...Yeah." Naruto said, already knowing this isn't going to be received well. He was right.

"What the hell?!" Snow exclaimed in shock, ignoring the dirty look from Nora. "Since when did you smoke and why?!"

Naruto took a quick breath of cigarette, getting disapproval looks from Sazh and Nora, before answering. "Two years after I left Bodhum and it keeps my nerves down."

Naruto jump back when Vanille and Serah try to snatch his box of cigarettes. "Hey!"

"Shouldn't be using that!" Vanille said, attempting to snatch the cancer box away from Naruto. "You can get sick or poisoned by those things!"

Naruto prepare for Vanille to snatch it away from him again, but this time, he had to roll under Vanille when Serah try to snatch it away from him from behind.

Naruto sigh in relief. That was too close. "Can you stop snatching it away from me?!"

"We're not going to let you smoke!" Serah said back. She doesn't want her brother figure to get sick because of the toxic. So, here they are, the group watch as Vanille and Serah try to snatch the cigarettes from Naruto.

While Hope found this a bit amusing, he hope Vanille and Serah take those things away from Naruto. He doesn't like the man he admires smoking. His mother told him how bad and addictive it is so he doesn't have any desire to smoke.

Like Hope, Sazh and Nora doesn't approve of the blonde smoking either. While Naruto is of legal age, smoking can mess up your internal organs, most likely your lungs or liver.

Fang, in the meanwhile, don't really care. If the blonde choice to smoke, let him do it. It's not like he's smoking inside a building. But still, it's funny to see Vanille and Serah falling on their stomach when they try to get the cigarettes away from him.

Vanille and Serah huff and puff, their hands on their knees as Naruto grin victoriously, holding up his box of cigarette. "Sorry you two, but a few years younger to try and take-" The cigarette was then snatch away from Naruto's hand before he can blink. He blink, looking at his now empty hands before looking at the person who took it. Lightning.

Lightning glare at him before crushing the box in her hand. "You will not smoke anymore cigarettes while we are around?! Got it!" Normally, Naruto would've argue about that, but seeing the glare Lightning gave him, making him drop his head and nod mournfully.

Good thing he got an extra box in his sleeves. He'll use it when nobody's looking.

(1 hour later)

"Well, this look like a dead end." Naruto commented, looking at the seemingly giant wall in front of them. They have been walking for hours, with the occasional fights and climbing of debris before they ended up in this dead end. "Lightning, do you know a way through this?"

Lightning look up at the dead end. "I been here on missions here, so yeah."

"Missions?" Hope asked, curious. He was sitting down on one of the rocks here. "Nothing to do with the purge though right?" A few feet away from him, Snow scoff.

"No. The purge is PSICOM's evil plan through and through." Snow replied.

Naruto spoke up while he is looking for an entrance. "The military is split into two groups. The Public Security and Intelligence Command known as PSICOM…."

"...And the Guardian Corps." Lightning finished for Naruto. "I was Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment."

Hope furrow his eyebrows, something not clicking. "I don't get it. If you weren't PSICOM, why did you board the train?"

Before Lightning could answer, Serah spoke up. "For me." Hope turn to Serah when she spoke up. She is laying down on one of the boulders with Vanille. "Lightning got on the train so she could save me. The same with Snow."

"That's right. And we do it again, no question." Snow replied with his usual grin. Hope took all of this with a bit of disbelief.

"You did all that for your sister?" Hope asked, speaking to Lightning. "That's….really brave. I don't know if I could do something like that."

"It's not a question of can or can't." Lightning told him. "There some things in life, you just do." Naruto nodded in agreement to Lightning's word.

He then turn to Hope. "If your mother was in trouble, wouldn't you try and save her if you were given the chance?"

"Of course." Hope said immediately, making Nora smile. He love his mom, he is not going to hesitate about it after all of this. Naruto smile.

"Like Lightning said, it isn't a question of can or can't." Naruto said to him. "You should remember that Hope." The boy nodded to Naruto's word. Naruto then found a lever near the giant debris. "This should do something."

When pulled, a claw suddenly launched out and latch onto something from the end. It reeled it in until they were connected, making something everyone can jump on. Naruto grin. "Let's go you guys."

The group continue their track through the land, with Naruto and Lightning at the front. It was an actually peaceful walk compared to all the things they did in the span of the whole day.

"So, when did Serah and Snow got engage?" Naruto asked, conversing with her.

Lightning grunted at the reminder, making Naruto chuckle. It's no secret that Lightning doesn't really approve of Serah's choice of who she dated. "A few days before the purge. She also told that she was an l'cie as well. Me and Snow had….lash out on each other."

Naruto winced. "How bad?"

"Enough to bring Serah into tears."

"Damn." Naruto said. He then sigh. "Can't you at least, tolerate Snow? You know as well as I do that the two are truly in love with each other."

Lightning sigh. "I'm try, but Snow is making it hard by his idiocy." Naruto roll his eyes. He knows the reason Lightning doesn't like Snow is because of his optimistic and naive personality, for always trying to be a hero.

"And you're in the Guardian Corps now." Naruto said. He then look down on the ground. "I'm sorry that I missed that." Lightning has been talking about going into the military group a few weeks after her parents died. Been training hard to get there while he and his parents gave them enough money to last until Lightning could get to her goal. Hey, his family is really rich so what his parents gave her barely affected them.

Lightning look away from Naruto, clenching her fist. "Me too." It was a silent walk then.

Lightning look at Naruto. He has grown over the past couple of years and not just physically. He's more serious about things and have this look like he seen things people shouldn't see. But it was still the same Naruto she….gain feelings for all those years ago.

 **And that's the end. I know the chapter is short, trust me, I know. But I can't really think of anything else in this chapter right now. I hope you guys understand and I'm not going to promise that the chapters will be longer in the future. But I promise to keep each chapter at least five pages long, or more.**

 **Remember to check out my poll on my profile. Also to review, favorite, and follow and that I will see you later.**


	8. The Akatsuki

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we're going to introduce the Akatsuki. Also, I may stray from the canon a bit on this one, such as changing Lightning's goal since Serah is still alive. Also, the main storyline of Final Fantasy XIII may be changed as well. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I would like to tell you guys about the votes on the poll. 23 voted for Rick/Beth while 11 voted for Rick/Oc. So that means I'll make a Rick/Beth fanfic. Now, I already work out the beginning for the game version of the Walking Dead, I just have to work out the TV version. I'll show what I wrote so far at the bottom, during the author notes at the end of the story, but right now, here what I thought of.**

 **Lori and Rick divorced two years before the apocalypse. A year after the divorce, Beth was hired to be a tutor or babysitter for Carl whenever Rick is taking care of him (Or if Lori couldn't take care of Carl for some reason). A few weeks after, the two started dating, even though their is an age gap between them, and maybe Rick plan to propose to Beth right before he got shot. And instead of Beth being at the Greene farm, she would be with the Atlanta group, an idea I got from reading a Walking Dead fanfic called Breath of Life, by Pretty Racing. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

 **Also, the idea for my Walking Dead game version is fanfic is Lee having a fifteen year old sister with him in the apocalypse, something I doubt any other reader thought of (I'm also going to decrease his age to thirty). Lee also didn't kill the that senator in my story and I'm planning for Lee and Carley to already know each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII**

Chapter 8: The Akatsuki

"Does everything in Cocoon want to kill us?" Naruto sigh as he look at the down Dreadnought before them. Recently, they ended up crossing this things pass and had to fight it. It also broke the floor under them and made them fall down to the ground. It took a while, but they manage to beat it and turn it into scrap.

Sazh shrug. "Probably so blondie. Does Pulse have things like that?" He directed that question to Lightning, who is a soldier on the field.

"Got me." Lightning said, staring at the fallen robot. "Not the even Corps have intel on Pulse. Soldiers in the field fight blind."

"I think we notice." Sazh commented. "But isn't soldiers suppose to know what they're up against?"

Lightning merely shrug. "A target a target."

"You like to keep things simple."

"I stick to my goal. Simple as that."

Hope look down on the ground. "As long as you have a goal, you can fight?"

"You can stay alive." Lightning responded, starting to walk again. The group follow her, with Naruto at her side again. Something the others keep noticing. Whenever they travel, Naruto and Lightning are almost always at each other side.

Sazh put his hand under his chin in thought. He wonder if those are a thing. Or have feelings for one another. Curious, walk up to Serah and Snow, who are the only ones who knew the two before this mess up journey. "So, what with these two?"

The couples turn to Sazh when they heard him. He pointed Naruto and Lightning, who is talking with one another about Naruto's travel and Lightning's job. Serah giggle. "The two of them have feelings for one another. I found out about Lightning's feeling a few months before Naruto disappeared…."

"While Naruto told me about his crush on Lightning." Snow chuckled. "I still couldn't believe that Lightning would fall in love. She doesn't look the type to do that."

Serah elbow her fiance in the gut, causing him to wince a little. "Lightning isn't emotionless Snow." Serah chided. "She has feelings like anyone else. Beside, the two have known each other since childhood, so Naruto was already in her heart."

"Do you think the two might become a couple?" Vanille suddenly asked, startling the three. She rub her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I heard you guys talking and I wanted to know more."

"I wanted to know to." Hope said, joining Vanille side. He look at Naruto and Lightning. "I think those two are good for each other. They balance each other out, from what I can see."

Nora and Fang also join the group, watching as Lightning punch Naruto in the arm for something he said. "Yeah, they do. Naruto lay-back attitude with Lightning serious demeanor." Nora said. And they also faced battle before any of them did. Naruto in his travel and Lightning with the Guardian Corps.

"Hey guys." Naruto called out, gaining the groups attention. "We'll camp out here. There isn't any PSICOM or monsters here, so I think it's safe." Many of them sigh in relief. They were getting tired of walking.

The group then set up a camp, with a fire quickly made in the middle of the group. Nora, Hope, Vanille, and Fang are on what spot together. Serah and Snow are with themselves, cuddling with each other. Sazh is laying on the ground with his hands behind his back by himself. And Naruto and Lightning are together at another spot in their camp.

Sazh groan in relief. "Finally, my feet was killing me."

"So was ours." Fang said to him, playing around with her spear. "How long have we traveled anyway?"

Naruto shrug. "Probably twelve hours. Didn't really pay attention. Still, we all should sleep. We can't fight tired."

"We'll need somebody to keep watch though, in case any monsters or PSICOM comes here." Lightning said. Everyone agreed to that. They don't want to be shot while they are sleeping.

Naruto stood up. "I'll take first watch. Out of all us, I still have plenty of energy to jog four miles." Sazh look at him in disbelief.

"You're bluffing."

"I'm not." Naruto answered with a smirk. "I have an unnatural amount of stamina, something I got from mom's side of the family. Been helpful with my travel."

Fang smirk, a thought coming in her head. "Does it help with any female companion you encounter?" Lightning's eyes twitch at the subtle suggestion and her hand subconsciously reach for sword while Naruto blush heavily.

"N-N-No, it didn't." Naruto denied, waving his hands around. "I didn't sleep with anyone during my travel. Didn't have the time nor the desire to." Lightning's hand stop reaching for the sword when she heard that.

Fang still has that smirk on her face. "Well, maybe I can teach you how to put that stamina to good use." Naruto blush even further at the innuendo while Lightning glare at her heatedly, making Fang laugh. "I'm just messing with you. That was funny, seeing your reaction."

"That wasn't funny to me." Lightning grumbled, laying her head on the ground. "Wake me up when you feel tired Naruto."

"Will do Light." Naruto said to her. Soon, everyone else went to sleep. Unconsciously, Vanille and Hope cuddled together, making Naruto smile. Those two look cute together.

Naruto began walking around the camp, taking out his spare pack of smokes and took one. He is glad that he kept a spare one, otherwise, he might've been miserable.

"Didn't know you had a spare one." Someone said from behind. Naruto recognized that it was Fang's voice, so he didn't to turn around. Fang was leaning on a rock, with her spear at her side.

Naruto sigh. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything." Fang assured him. "Your choice whether you smoke or not. Just hope that your lungs will still stay healthy by the time you get old."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Stamina isn't the only thing my mom gave me. I also have a healing factor that could heal minor sword cuts in the matter of seconds, so I'm not worried."

Fang whistled in amazement. Those are some good genes. "Is there anything else you got from your family?"

"Speed from my dad, natural sword training from both, and also this." He show her the amulet attached to his hand. Naruto then saw a flash of recognition in her eyes, causing him to narrow his eyes at her. "You know something about this amulet, don't you?"

Fang stiffen. "What makes you-"

"I'm not stupid and definitely not blind." Naruto interrupted, before she could lie. "I saw the flash of recognition in your eyes. Now, I don't care how you know about it, I just want any information about it. I've been searching years for something about it."

Fang was about to say something when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes. Knowing that she isn't going to get out of this, she sighed and talked. "Vanille and I heard heard legends about the amulet you are wielding. About nine amulets called demon keys. Each of them have different powers, along with an eidolon trapped inside, though I assume you know about that."

Naruto nodded. "Anything else you know? What it's purpose? What it's the key of?" For a moment, Naruto thought he saw a flash of fear in her eyes.

"It hold a forgotten fal'cie. Something more powerful than Pulse, Lindzei, and Etro combined. Something, that craves destruction. He is called Konton." Naruto didn't know the name, but the description she gave her made him scared.

Naruto look at her with wide eyes. "You said that it's more powerful than all three of the main fal'cie?" She nodded, making Naruto facepalm. "Just when I found the answer of what this keys hold, I wish I hadn't."

He then remember something Gaara told him. "Gaara also told me something. That a group of people are trying to get these amulets. To set Konton free." Fang's eyes widen.

"Are they crazy?!" Fang cried out in a whisper. "If Konton is let out, he will destroy everything in sight. Why would they do that?"

"In order to harness the power themselves." An unfamiliar voice said. Fang and Naruto stiffen before the two move back to back, trying to locate the voice.

Fang lifted up her spear while Naruto took out his swords. "Who's there?" Naruto called out. His sensitive ears suddenly heard sizzling of flames coming fast and look to see a fireball coming at them. "Move!" Fang didn't need to be told twice and the two dodge right as the fire hit where they were at. Luckily, it also woke up the others from their sleep.

"What the heck?!" Sazh yelled, jumping up from his sleep. The others quickly jump up from their positon on the ground, with Lightning instinctively pulling out her gunblade.

"What happen? Who attacked?" Lightning asked, as Naruto and Fang got up. Meanwhile, everyone else pull out their guns and prepared for a fight.

Suddenly, ravens came out of nowhere circled around an empty spot in front of them. Beside the flocks of ravens, tons of water splashed from under the ground. The raven suddenly merged together until it formed a raven haired man with red blood eyes and a black cloak with red clouds while the water was washed away to reveal a shark like man with the same cloak and giant bandaged sword in his hand.

The shark like man grin. "So this is the fox holder. Hmm, he's nothing more than a brat."

"Don't underestimate him Kisame." Itachi told him, his face emotionless. "The reports says that Namikaze is very skilled swordsman and highly dangerous. Be prepare for any tricks he pull."

"Hnn." The man, Kisame, said with a shrug. "Whatever you say Itachi." Naruto stiffen, recognizing the name. Itachi Uchiha, the man killed his entire family, except for his brother, whom he kidnapped. He heard of his abilities, of how he trapped people in their own nightmares by the look of the eye. And also Kisame, the man who killed several PSICOM and Guardian Corps soldier than anyone. Sazh, Hope, Nora, Serah, and Lightning recognize the names as well, due to their tensing.

Snow, however, doesn't recognize them. "Who the heck are you two?" Lightning, Naruto, Sazh, Hope, Nora, and Serah face faulted at that while Fang and Vanille are thinking the same thing Snow is.

Naruto stood up, holding his forehead. "Snow, you need to start watching the news." Naruto stated to his friend, before turning his eyes at the two. "Itachi and Kisame are one of the most wanted criminals in Cocoon. Itachi, for killing his entire family while Kisame is wanted for killing several PSICOM and Guardian Corps soldiers."

"They are both extremely dangerous and very skilled." Lightning continued for Naruto, pointing her gun-blade at them. "Itachi can trap a person in an illusion with just the look of an eye while Kisame has control of water and a skilled swordsman."

"Those two, along with several other criminals, disappeared strangely years ago. And hasn't been heard about since." Sazh finished up for them. Then he realize something. They disappeared at nearly the same time the Namikaze family disappeared, including Naruto. Was there a connection….

Kisame grin. "I'm glad some of you are doing you homework. Although there is one thing you missed." He pull out his sword, unwrapping to reveal shark like scales on it.

"We are part of an organization called the Akatsuki, one that has the goal to get all nine amulets and their holders." Itachi said to them. "And to gain the power from Konton." Naruto's eyes widen at that, along with Fang and Vanille.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Naruto shouted at them. "Do you actually think that you can get that power from a fal'cie?!"

"Not us, but our leader." Itachi told him. "Now, if you can come with us quietly, we promise not to harm you and to leave your friends alone." Naruto scowl, getting into his fighting stance.

"You can get this amulet when I'm dead." Naruto retorted. Kisame grin.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would say that." Without any warning, Kisame charge at Naruto with sword ready to be swing. Naruto quickly held his swords up right as Kisame slice down at him, causing Naruto to go on his knee at Kisame's overwhelming strength.

Kisame grin even more. "You are far over your head kid." Before Kisame could do anything, he was forced to move back bullets came flying at him, courtesy of Lightning. In lightning speed, Itachi ran at Lightning and took out two knives before fighting her in close combat.

Lightning was forced on the offensive as Itachi send out devastating attacks, but stopped the onslaught when Snow land a punch between the two. He easily dodge the slices and punches from Snow and Lightning before jumping back.

Naruto gritted his teeth. This is going to be the hardest fight yet.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked the chapter. And sorry for making it short, but I discovered that I do better when the chapters are short. I don't have to think about how much I should add or anything like that. Before I go off, I would like to show you the chapter for the Walking Dead TV version fanfic. Well, what I've written so far. Please give me your opinion about it and tell me if I should change anything:**

"So you're going to see the girl's family now?"

Rick look at his partner and best friend, Shane Walsh, when he heard him speak. He knew he was talking about Carl's babysitter and his girlfriend, Beth. "Yeah. She gonna introduce me and Carl to them after my shift is over."

"Wonder why she didn't introduce you sooner, after months of dating."

"Probably because I'm a thirty five year old dating an eighteen year old girl."

"Most likely." Shane responded with a chuckle. The two then sat in a comfortable silence, eating their lunch in the police cars.

Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh are police officers, partners, and best friends. They joined the police when they were in their twenties and been best friends since high school. The two are different in personality, Rick being a calm and thinks about things while Shane is a hot head and goes with his feelings, but they are like brothers to each other.

Recently, Rick has been dating a girl named Beth Greene. A blonde farmer girl with blue eyes. It started when Rick needed a babysitter for his son, Carl, for when he's at work and when his ex-wife, Lori, is unavailable. She volunteered for the job and a couple of weeks after, they started dating.

The sat in silence for a few minutes, before Shane spoke. "Did you had another confrontation? With Lori?" Rick sighed at the question. He divorced his a year after he meet Beth and two years now. They divorced because of how much they argued and Rick knew that they couldn't do that, no matter how hard he tried to make their marriage work. They agreed for them for Rick to be the main caretaker for Carl while she has him on weekends, but recently, they've been arguing about Beth.

 **That is what I have written so far. For those who watches the Walking Dead (And maybe those that don't), what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs more work? Or some changes in the plot? Please give your opinions to me on the review or maybe PM me about it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	9. The l'cies vs The Akatsuki

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with other stories. But now I'm back, but I'm not gonna promise that I'll be updating more. I still have other stories to do. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. I have a Walking Dead fanfic on my profile, if any of you are interested. It's called the The Walking Dead: Rick/Beth Remake.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII.**

Chapter 9: The l'cies vs The Akatsuki

Naruto, Lightning, Sazh, Nora, and Fang ended up fighting Itachi while Snow, Hope, Vanille, and Serah fought Kisame. Naruto, Lightning, Fang, and Snow were the melee fighters while Hope, Vanille, Serah, Nora, and Sazh were mainly support and range fighters.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Itachi push him back. This man is tougher than he thought. Even with him, Lightning, and Fang working together, with Sazh firing at afar, they barely graze him so far.

But he's not giving up yet. He charged at Itachi once again, with Itachi blocking Oathkeeper when he try to stab him at the heart. Naruto swung Oblivion right as his legs, but Itachi jump over and kicked Naruto back before backflipping away from him. He barely had time to breathe before did an downward sweep on him, but he swiftly dodge it, as well as the bullets she shot after.

He kicked her away from him and dodge from bullets coming Sazh and Nora, as well as ducking under a thrust from Fang's spear. He quickly did a sweeped under her legs her legs, causing her to land on her back with a grunt before jumping back away from the four.

Naruto growled. If the rumors are trues, Itachi can sense their movements using those eyes of his. It's one of the special abilities his family possesses. Frustration started to kick in his head, but he push it away. No. Now is not the time to let his emotions take over. If he don't have a clear head, he will lose.

"Any ideas blondie?" Sazh asked, reloading his pistols. Naruto look at the terrain around them, wondering what he could use to fight Itachi. Then he look a small cliff, a boulder at the edge of it. Hmmm….

Meanwhile, Snow is fighting one on one wiith Kisame, with Hope, Vanille, and Serah providing support. Snow is letting out several punches and kicks at the shark man, but Kisame is dodging them or blocking each one with either his sword, arms, or legs. Whenever he has a chance to hit Snow with a major attack, either Hope stops him with his boomerang, Vanille pulls his sword away from Snow, or Serah makes him move away with one of her explosive arrows.

He ducked from another hit from Snow before pointing his free hand at Snow and surprisingly, a torrent of water came out of his sleeves and pushed Snow off his feet, making him hit a giant snow from behind him.

Kisame grin. "You're a tough little brat, I give you that. But playtime is over. Now hold still so I can shave off your legs." He took the top bandages off of his sword, showing the shark skin blade. He charge at Snow, dodging the range attacks from the others, putting his full attention on Snow.

"NO!" Serah yelled, running towards Snow. Without thinking about it, she transform her bow into a sword and stand in front of her fiance, right as Kisame's blade came down to strike. Snow and Kisame look at surprise at this, before the latter grin at her.

"Well girly, you're tougher than you look." Kisame complimented, jumping back. Serah help Snow up, who gave her a thankful look.

"Thanks for saving my butt."

"I wasn't about to let him kill my hero." Serah said to Snow, giving him a smile, before the two look at the shark-like fighter. Snow and Serah quickly join the two. "Do any of us have an idea on how to defeat him?"

"I may have one." Hope said, looking at Kisame's sword. "It involves getting rid of that sword."

(With Naruto, Lightning, Fang, Sazh, and Nora)

"Push him back. Don't let him rest for a second." Naruto ordered the group before he, Lightning, and Fang started charging at Itachi once again.

Naruto let out a barrage of kicks and punches at Itachi, with the man dodging and blocking every single one. When he pushed Naruto back, Lightning came and started attacking, forcing him back and not giving him a chance to attack.

He grab her arm and was about to stab her with his knife, but then Fang come between and start sending out stabs of her spear, forcing him to step back and let go of Lightning to dodge each one.

He easily dodge each one of them, but block the last stab with his arm and push it up, giving him an opening to attack. Before he could, Fang use the momentum to flip and when she did, barrages of bullets started attacking him.

He had no choice but to jump to dodge the attack, giving out an opening for Naruto. The blonde haired boy jumped up and using the wind to increase his speed, he came at Itachi with his fist pulled back.

"Take this!" With that statement, Naruto punch Itachi and sent him flying at the boulder. But instead of Itachi breaking through it, he was trapped in it. Naruto landed on the ground with both hands and one knee before looking up at Itachi.

"Now, just one more thing to do." Naruto said to himself. He flick his head backward, causing a powerful gust of wind to the boulder and making it fall down, with Itachi in it. The boulder landed with a large crash.

(With Snow, Hope, Vanille, and Serah)

Snow ran at Kisame, sending out barrages of punches. The shark-like man block them easily with his swords, before knocking him down on the ground with the bandage part of his sword.

"It would take a lot more to beat me kid." Kisame said before lifting his sword up. He was surprised, however, when Vanille's rod attach onto his blade. "What the-?"

"Vanille, pull! Serah, attack!" Hope commanded. Vanille started pulling while Hope launch his boomerang and Serah launch several arrows. Kisame curse before letting go of his sword to dodge the attacks. "Snow, attack!"

The self proclaimed hero quickly got up before running at Kisame and sending out barrages of punches. Kisame block the punches fairly easily, his strength matching Snow's, before Vanille launch her rod again and latch onto one of his arms.

That gave Snow a chance to land one hard punch at Kisame, sending the shark man flying into a boulder.

Snow breathed heavily as the group gather around one another. "You think there down for good?" Sazh asked, breaking the tense silence around them.

"Unlikely." Lightning said. "Those two are very powerful criminals. It might take a lot more."

Sazh grimace. "Does good news or positive feedbacks ever come out of that mouth?"

"If it has, only Serah could've possibly seen it." Naruto joked, but he's still serious. "Let approach them carefully. Be on your guard and prepare to fight if they aren't down."

Everyone nodded. All of them approach the down figures carefully, weapons at the ready. When they got close, several crows started flying out of the craters they formed, startling the group.

"You l'cies are stronger than we have imagine." Itachi voiced sprung out, making everyone tense. "We greatly underestimated you. No matter. The next time, you will face our true selves. And we are far stronger than you can imagine."

With that, all the crows disappear into the shadows. Everyone was a tense for a few more seconds before relaxing. "Well, shit." Sazh bluntly stated. "First PSICOM, then fal'cie, now a powerful group after us? Man, life was simpler back then."

"Well simple isn't as fun." Snow said cockily. "Don't worry. We'll be ready next time they come back."

"Did you not hear him?" Lightning said to Snow. "They said they are far stronger than we can imagine. We can't get so cocky like you're being."

"Come on Lightning, bad guys always tend to brag."

Naruto snorted. "Like you're one to talk." Naruto stated. "But Lightning is right. We can't afford to get cocky. Life traveling around taught me that much." That, and Naruto can here from Itachi's tone that isn't arrogance talking.

The Uchihas are known well in Cocoon. Most of them are in the top ranks in the PSICOM force, and Itachi easily killed all of them. That would take some serious skills.

And let's not forget about Kisame either. One of the seven top swordsman in cocoon, with his blade being unique among most weapons. His ability to control water, along with his natural strength, makes him dangerous as well.

"Do we know how many of these guys are there?" Serah asked, a bit intimidated. Kisame was hard to beat, and if that wasn't his true strength, who knows how strong he really is.

"I don't know." Naruto told her. "My guess, maybe a dozen, more or less. If we're lucky. And each one is very powerful." That didn't lift the mood up at all.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hope asked the adults, mainly Naruto, Lightning, and Snow. Those three are the main leaders of the small group.

Naruto look up at Eden. "For now, we find a place to hide." Naruto told them all. "We're gonna be exhausted doing all of this walking, running, and fighting, so finding somewhere to hide will give us a longer needed rest."

"We can go to Palumpolum." Everyone turn to Nora when she spoke. "It's nearby, and Hope and I know the shortcuts there, with Hope knowing more of them than I do." Hope nodded to his mom's statement.

Lightning nodded. "So we go to Palumpolum then."

"And after we rest up, we go back on our mission to save cocoon." Snow said, making Lightning roll her eyes while Serah giggle.

Naruto look on the amulet on his wrist before closing his eyes. He can't stay with them any longer. The akatsuki are already trying to target him. What if more of them came, and possibly try to kill his friend?

If any of them die because of him, he might not handle the guilt.

He sighed. When they got close enough to Palumpolum, he will split ways with the group. To make sure the akatsuki go after him, like his mom and dad did for him.

"All right, let's go." Naruto said to all of them and the group started walking once again.

(Later on)

The group been walking, fighting a couple of PSICOM hit squads here and there, until they stopped for another break. Lightning and Naruto are on watch, as usual, while the rest sat down and rest up. "So Palumpolum is your home, am I correct Nora? Hope?" Naruto asked the two as he watch for any monsters, machines, or PSICOM.

"Yeah, we do." Nora answered his question.

"Do you think your husband will let all of us in? Even with our brands?" Naruto asked her. They can't risk a hotel without anybody seeing their brands. If one see it, it will freak everyone out.

Nora nodded. "He wouldn't call the PSICOM on us just because of the l'cie. When he sees that you guys aren't monsters, like people say, he won't hesitate to give us refuge." Hope frown. He's not looking forward to seeing his father again.

"Great." Lightning spoke up as she look at the area with cross arms. "When we get there, you and Hope can stay there. The both of you won't have to keep traveling with us."

"A-Actually." Lightning, Naruto, Nora, and the others look at Hope when he spoke. "I want to stay with you guys while my mom stays at home."

That surprise the others. "Why Hope?" Nora asked him softly.

The boy is nervous from the attention he's getting, but still spoke. "It just, I'm a l'cie. Like you guys." Hope began. "I can't hide the mark from the PSICOM forever. If mom and I stay together with dad, and the PSICOM discover me there, I might endanger them both." To be honest, he doesn't care that much for his dad, but he wouldn't forgive himself if his mother got hurt or killed because of him. He barely handle her supposed death at the Hanging Edge.

"If I go with you guys, it will keep both me and my mom safe." Hope continued. "Also, I want to be with you guys. I wa- no. I need to get stronger." Everyone was silent for a moment at Hope's word.

"Are you sure about this Hope?" Lightning asked him. "If we go our separate paths on Palumpolum, there may be a chance that you can have a peaceful life with your family. With us, it'll be fight after fight. We won't know what direction we're going."

Hope took a deep breath. "I know." Snow said to her. "But I need to get stronger." He want to become like Naruto and Lightning. Have the strength and leadership they do.

Naruto turn to Nora. "Are you okay with your boy coming with us?" Nora bit her lip. She doesn't want her son, her baby boy, continuing to be on the run like this. But it will just put Hope at risk if he stays at one place.

Nora gave the group of pleading look. "Just make sure you watch over for him, please." Naruto, Serah, Snow, Sazh, and Vanille nodded to her plea.

'Don't worry. Your boy won't be harmed while we're around." Snow said in confidence.

Vanille is in agreement on that and plop down beside Hope. "We're a team. And teams watch out for one another." Hope blush a little as Vanille grab his hand.

"Don't worry. We'll watch him as we travel around, trying to find out what our focuses are." Sazh told her. "And after that, blondie can change us back once we're crystals."

"I feel so love." Naruto responded with an eye roll. "But in all seriousness, yeah. We'll watch over him. And possibly teach him a few tricks.

All the while, Lightning was silent and turn away from the group. Hope look at the woman in concern. "Lightning?" Hope called out hesitantly.

"Call me Light." She said, shocking Serah, Snow, and Naruto. "Come on. We got enough rest already." With that, she started walking on ahead, with the others getting up and following her.

"Well congratulation Hope." Snow told the boy with a grin. "You manage to get pass her wall."

"Her wall?" Hope asked in confusion.

Snow explained. "There's only two others that she allows to call her Light. Serah and Naruto. The fact that she letting you do that shows that you're getting close to her."

That surprise Hope. He didn't think that Lightning would let him be close to her. But perhaps he was wrong.

(Hours Later)

The group made it to a bridge, getting closer to Palumpolum. As they got closer, thought about when to leave the group. He can't just disappear from them, he knows that. They would just keep looking for him. He'll need to tell them when it's time.

The group of l'cies, plus the mother, made it to a bridge. When they walk, Hope tripped on the bridge in slight exhaustion. "Hope!" Nora and Vanille called out in concern as the others stop. The two of them helped the boy up before the mother speaks. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Hope said to her. "Just got a little clumsy, that's all." As the boy started regaining his balance, Naruto look around the area and bridge. Well, better now than ever.

Naruto whistle, catching everyone's attention. "Okay guys. I just want to let you know that….this is my stopping point."

That confused some of the people, and cause a feeling of dread to come into Serah and Lightning. "What do you mean by that Naruto?" Serah asked him.

Naruto close his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that his news isn't gonna be accepted well. "I'm leaving the group. Right here, right now."

"What?" Was the response the from most of them. He can see that all of them are genuinely shock at his answer. "B-But why?" Serah asked, tears already forming. Naruto found it hard to look at Serah when he saw her in that state.

"Naruto, are you hearing yourself right now?!" Snow said angrily. "You already left one time! Why are you leaving again, after you came back?!"

"It's for your protection." Naruto told them all. "I know we're already dealing with PSICOM, machines, and other kinds of enemies, but the akatsuki are a different story. More skilled than most of us. Being on my own will keep you guys safe."

Sazh and Fang grimaced. The two of them don't like it, but they understand why he's doing this. Those two akatsuki they face were strong, and that's not even there full people. None of them know if they could take them on in a fair battle.

Lightning look down on the floor, her hair hiding her eyes while Snow grip his fist tightly. Vanille and Hope still look shock while Nora have a frown on her face.

Naruto smile sadly as he turn around and started walking away. "I'll see you guys again, after I deal with this amulet situations. But right now, I can't be with you."

Naruto turn around when he heard running and let out an 'oomph' when Serah collided with him, hugging him fiercely. "No!" Serah sobbed, tears flowing down her eyes. "No, no, no! We just got you back and you're not leaving us again!" She isn't gonna let her brother figure disappear again. Not after all the searching they've been through.

Naruto heart clench as Serah cried, but he isn't budging. "Serah, I need to go. I'm endangering you guys more than you already are by staying here."

"Don't go. Please." Hope pleaded with him. "W-We can become stronger. Get to the level those guys are on. Just stay."

"I agree with Hope." Vanille said, supporting her friend. "Stay with us. We already danger right now. You leaving isn't gonna change anything."

"But it will keep the akatsuki focus on me instead of you guys." Naruto said firmly, latching Serah off of him. He flinch when he saw her tear stained face, with some tears still flowing, but he's stubborn. "I'm going. That's final."

"No!" Naruto snap his head to Lightning, who is glaring at him. He also notice her mark glowing. "Do you know how difficult it was, without you?!" She shouted at him. She groan in pain as the mark started getting brighter. "Me, Serah, Snow, we've all search for your for years! Trying to find any clue to where you're at!"

Lightning groan and got on her knees as the glow intensifies. "You are not leaving me again! After I got you back!" Lightning shouted before a red light surrounded her. Everyone stood back as a circle form around Lightning.

The girl himself jump back as the circle got brighter before it faded, showing a large knight like creature in front of them. "This cannot back happening." Lightning said in disbelief.

Hope step in back, startled at what has happened. The knight raise his sword up and Hope took more step backs before falling on his butt.

"Hope!"

"Look out!"

Hope close his eyes as the sword swung down at him, but then open it when he didn't felt any open. That's when he saw that Lightning and Naruto is blocking the thing.

The two of them gritted their teeth before they both pushed the eidolon back. "So, this is your eidolon fight." Naruto told her while Lightning groan.

When on earth did she got drag into this magic mumbo-jumbo shit?

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter, especially the last part. It was hard to form it up in writing, as well as the fight with the Akatsuki. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	10. Author's Note

**Hello readers. Been a while since I updated this, but unfortunately, this isn't a chapter. This is an AU that bears you bad news. I'm canceling this story.**

 **Before you get angry, let me explain. I tried to continue writing, I tried, but I couldn't really get into it. I don't update the story that often anymore, and I'm not as invested in this story as I am the others. Plus, as one of you pointed out, I don't really know much about Final Fantasy XIII, and I don't really want to waste my time watching or playing the entire game, as well as learning everything about it. Got enough stories as it is, stories I'm actually want to finish.**

 **And sorry for ending this story with a cliffhanger. Trust me, I didn't want to do that, but like I said, I'm not as invested in this story as I am the other fanfics I'm doing. I hope all of you understand, and don't hold it against me. You can check out my other stories, the ones that are complete or not canceled, if you want. I really only canceled three stories, not counting this one, and is thinking about canceling two more. The rest I want to actually finish. So again, read the other fanfics I made if you like.**


End file.
